El Color de las Mariposas
by Mitsuki-Akamine
Summary: Noa Itsuchou es una más en Konoha. Puedes pasar a su lado sin percatarte de su existencia, sin saber que lleva sobre sus hombros el conocimiento de un cruel destino, y la carga de luchar para cambiarlo. Este es su viaje a la redención, lleno de buenos y malos momentos, y de la alegría que aporta la amistad aún sabiendo la soledad que inunda su corazón. SemiAU.
1. Aleteo

Hola, soy Yue.

Tengo el honor de estrenar la cuenta, estoy muuuuy nerviosa, porque este mi primer fic.

Esta centrado en un OC, como vereis más abajo.

Los títulos de los capitulos tienen el nombre de alguna mariposa que guarda alguna relación con el contenido o con algún personaje. Todo idea de la loca de Ayase ヽ( ￣A￣;)ノ

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de mi propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibo ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. El aleteo de la Euscheumon rafflesia_**

—¿Noa-sama?

Un pequeño golpe y el sonido de una puerta deslizándose, la arrancó de su ensoñación. Detrás de ella estaba una mujer algo mayor vestida con un sobrio kimono, que le hablaba desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Ya es hora de ir a la Academia, Noa-sama. No queremos dar una mala impresión a sus profesores.

—Ahora voy Harari-baasan.

Se colocó un lazo en el los cabellos cortos y blancos. Se mira otra vez en el espejo, sus ojos azules observando minuciosamente en busca de errores. Hoy es un día muy importante y lo sabe muy bien. Su nerviosismo es notable, ya que nunca ha estado en contacto con otros niños.

A cada paso que se alejan de la casa familiar y que les acerca a la Academia hace que su corazón lata más fuerte, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

—No tenga miedo, Noa-sama. —dijo Harari, al notar cómo la niña se esconde detrás de ella.

—Es que…yo… —la pequeña desvió la mirada al suelo, con sus manos apretadas en el pecho.

—Noa-sama, usted es una Itsuchou. —Harari le cogió las manos. —Aunque en Konoha no se nos recuerde, éramos unos de los clanes más fuertes del País del Fuego. El orgullo, la valentía y la fuerza de espíritu están en su sangre. —empuja ligeramente a la niña hacia delante. —Yo sé que usted va a pasarlo muy bien, no lo dudo.

Noa respiró hondo y empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a la señora, que le decía adiós con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Nada más entrar en la Academia ya se encontraba un gran número de niños chillando y corriendo por los pasillos. Cuando llega a la puerta de su clase una bola de papel le da en la cabeza.

—¡Mirad! ¡Es la rara que vive a las afueras! —exclamó un niño.

—Parece una vieja con ese pelo blanco. —dijo otro que estaba al lado del primero. —Seguro que es una vieja disfrazada.

—¡Vamos a comprobarlo! —chilló un tercero.

Noa creyó reconocerlos, eran los niños que últimamente venían a hacer pintadas en las paredes de su casa.

Estaba asustada, su espalda chocó contra la pared y quedó rodeada por los tres chicos.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —un chico de pelo negro y largo y ojos pálidos se acercaba a ellos desde el otro lado del pasillo. —No es de hombres asustar a las chicas. Sois unos cobardes, si buscáis pelea yo estaré encantado de enfrentarme a vosotros.

Los chicos parecían muy asustados. Los otros niños cuchicheaban y se reían ligeramente de los tres niños.

—Es el genio del clan Hyuuga. —exclamó uno de los niños con voz de pito.

—No le estábamos haciendo nada. ¡En serio! Solo era un juego, solo eso. ¿Verdad chicos? —dijo uno de los niños.

—Claro, claro. Jamás le haríamos nada. —respondió otro, antes de escaparse corriendo.

—Tsk. Niñatos. —dijo el chico de ojos blancos, mientras miraba fríamente cómo se iban.

—¡Es...espera! —Noa detuvo al chico cuando se iba. —Yo, ¡mu…muchas gracias por ayudarme! —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No lo hice por ti, sólo buscaba un contrincante. —le respondió él con voz impasible.

Mientras veía como el chico caminaba de vuelta hacia el final del pasillo, Noa sentía cómo el calor le subía a las mejillas, el incontrolable palpitar de su corazón en el pecho y un ligero cosquilleo en el vientre.

* * *

No tenemos un plan de actualizaciones concreto, pero intentaré publicar al menos cada mes (o más). Generamente será el día 10.

Hasta pronto! (∩˃o˂∩)


	2. Bosque

Hola o(*≧□≦)o

Aqui tenéis el siguiente capítulo.

En los comentarios de abajo os dejo el enlace a las ilustraciones del fic (portada, diseño de personajes, etc).

También podréis encontrarlo en nuestro perfil.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de mi propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibo ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El bosque de la Limentis camilla**

Hoy es un día especial, lleno de ilusiones y de alegría. Preguntaréis el por qué. Es el gran día de la graduación. Por fín, los niños que superaron la prueba final recibirán hoy su banda y empezarán su camino del ninja.

Noa está muy ilusionada a la vez que preocupada. En estos años en la academia, perdió poco a poco el miedo de hablar con la gente, pero todavía le costaba mucho conversar con personas desconocidas.

—¡¿Noa Itsuchou?! —gritó la profesora encargada del reparto de los grupos.

—S-Sí ¡aquí! —Noa dio un paso adelante.

—¡¿Atsushi Anraku?! —llamó otra vez la profesora.

—¡Aquí! —dio un paso un chico con pelo castaño, ojos dorados y una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¡¿Iyomi Hagane?! —esta vez, dio un paso una chica con el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, ojos verdes, muy bien arreglada y con gesto enfadado.

—¡Sensei! ¿Por qué me toca en un grupo de otra clase? ¡Si yo soy de la clase 3ºA por qué me toca con estos perdedores del 3ºC! ¡Exijo que un cambio de grupo ahora mismo! —dijo Iyomi disgustada y señalando a Noa y Atsushi.

—Los grupos los organiza el Hokage, así que si tenéis alguna queja, id a su oficina. —le respondió la profesora. —Seréis el grupo 12 y vuestro sensei os espera en el Segundo Campo de Entrenamiento. Así que venga, ya podéis iros de aquí. —añadió con muy mal humor.

—¡Huh! —Iyomi se fue de la sala con la cabeza alta y los puños apretados, seguida por Atsushi y Noa.

—¡Es…espera Iyomi-san! Por ahí no está el lugar de encuentro. —dijo Noa parándola con una mano.

—¡Quita tu sucia mano de mi precioso y delicado vestido! —le apartó la mano bruscamente. —¡Tú no mereces estar en mi grupo! Ahora voy a hablar con el Hokage. Mi padre es el jefe de la cadena de restaurantes gourmet Délicatesse, tenemos restaurantes por todo el País del Fuego. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con el Hokage. —se fue corriendo.

—¡Es…!

—Déjala que se vaya. —le interrumpió Atsushi. —Es una chica malcriada, se cree que con el dinero puede arreglarlo todo. Mejor vayamos al sitio de reunión, no queremos que el profesor nos espere demasiado.

—P…pero no podemos ir sin ella. —dijo Noa.

—Ella ya vendrá cuando vea que no se puede hacer nada. Vamos no te preocupes. ¿O es que no quieres conocer a nuestro profesor? —preguntó Atsushi con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, pero... —Noa no quiere crear mala impresión pero tampoco quiere que Iyomi se meta en problemas.

—Bueno, si quieres seguirla, allá tú. —le dijo el chico al verla dudar. —Yo iré al campo de entrenamiento. —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la afueras.

—¡Espera Anraku-kun, voy contigo!

Al llegar, ven a un hombre vestido con traje de Jounin gris, sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo unos documentos. Tiene el pelo de color negro y lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Al escuchar los pasos, levantó su mirada. Tiene los ojos azul marino y la piel pálida.

—Llegáis tarde. —dijo con un tono suave pero inexpresivo. Se levanta del suelo y guarda sus documentos en su mochila con movimientos delicados y elegantes. —No me gusta nada que la gente llegue tarde, especialmente si son mis alumnos. Esta vez os perdono pero ya no habrá próxima vez. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, sensei! —asintieron los dos.

—Muy bien. Soy Fuka Shimai y seré vuestro sensei hasta que podáis ser unos ninjas independientes. Ehmm... —les mira más detenidamente. —Creo que falta alguien. ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido a buscar al Hokage para expresar los desacuerdos que tiene sobre el grupo. —contestó Atsushi con su típica sonrisa.

—Pues vaya... Bueno, ya tenéis la primera misión: encontradla y traedla. —ordenó Fuka. Sacó los documentos y se puso a leerlos de nuevo. —¿A qué esperáis?

—Entendido, sensei. —respondieron al unísono y se fueron corriendo rápidamente.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, escucharon chillidos y gritos.

—¡Papá yo no quiero estar con ellos, no quiero! —gritaba Iyomi.

—¡Calla! ¡Esto no lo puedo decidir yo! —le riñó un hombre que al parecer era su padre. —perdone por las molestias Hokage-sama. Es mi error como padre por no criar bien a mi hija y causarle problemas. Enseguida saldremos.

—No pasa nada. Tranquilo. —dijo el Hokage, de forma calmada.

Se abrió la puerta, Iyomi salió enfadada con su padre al lado.

—¡Iyomi! ¡No puedes seguir así! —le riñó justa al cerrar la puerta. —Ahora eres una ninja, tienes que seguir sus reglas y si no puedes es mejor que vuelvas a casa con tu madre y a aprender a comportarte como una mujer. —de repente ve que hay dos personas además de ellos. —Ah, hola ¿venís a buscar al Hokage? Está dentro. —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, como si quisiera ignorar su incomodidad.

—No, venimos a buscar a Hagane. —respondió Atsushi también sonriendo.

—¿Sois los compañeros de Iyomi? Perdonad por las molestias. Ya está todo solucionado. —empuja a su hija hacia sus compañeros y le susurra en su oído. —Compórtate si no quieres volver a casa con mamá.

—¡Te odio! —empuja a su padre y sale con gesto altivo, seguida de Noa y Atsushi. —¡Aunque tengamos que trabajar juntos, yo no os voy a aceptar como compañeros del grupo! —gritó mirando a Noa.

—Pues yo no te pienso reconocer como miembro del equipo. No he visto persona más quejica y llorona. —Atsushi se interpuso en medio de las dos. —Nos hemos conocidos sólo hace unas horas y no has hecho más que causar problemas. Un shinobi tiene que enfrentarse a muchas situaciones y obedecer las órdenes del superior. Si te vas a poner así cada vez que no estés de acuerdo con algo, es mejor que lo dejes ahora.

Atsushi e Iyomi se miran, y un silencio muy tenso les rodea.

—Ch…chicos, no os peleéis. —dijo Noa, intentando aliviar la situación. —Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, Fuka-sensei nos está esperando. —coge a cada uno de una mano y los arrastra.

Al llegar, Fuka-sensei se había quedado dormido rodeado de una montaña de papeleo. Noa se acerca e intenta despertarlo empujándolo un poco.

—Umm, ¿Dónde estoy? —miró con confusión su alrededor y se frotó los ojos. —Ah, sois vosotros. —se levantó y recogió los papeles. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, empezó a hablar. —Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento. Para la que no estaba en la presentación, soy Fuka Shimai, vuestro sensei. Este entrenamiento me sirve para ver vuestro nivel y así poder establecer un plan de estudio específico a cada uno. Deberéis resistir mi ataque durante un día entero. Os atacaré en unas horas concretas y lo que tendréis que hacer es repartiros y trabajar en equipo y si encontráis la oportunidad, contraatacar. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, sensei! —respondieron los tres.

—Muy bien, la cuenta atrás empieza en 3...2…1 —los tres se escondieron en el bosque.

Son las diez de las noche. En el pueblo de Konoha, reina el silencio, solo roto por los sonidos del bosque del Segundo Campo de Entrenamiento.

Noa respiró profundamente. Escondida detrás de un árbol, permanecía alerta.

—Ya no sé si podré resistir otro ataque más. No me quedan fuerzas ni chakra para escapar. —pensaba. —¿Cómo estarían los demás?

De repente, oyó un grito a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. Se escondió detrás de un árbol observando lo que pasa.

—¡No! —gritó Iyomi asustada. Delante suyo, Fuka sostenía un kunai en la mano.

—¿Cómo piensas escapar esta vez? Todavía quedan doce horas para que se acabe el tiempo. —dijo, aun con la mirada fija en Iyomi. —¿De verdad pensáis resistir de esta forma, yendo cada uno por vuestro lado?

Lanzó el kunai hacia el árbol dónde estaba Noa y otro a un arbusto, donde estaba escondido Atsushi.

—Os doy dos horas de descanso para que podáis reorganizar el grupo. Recordad, es un entrenamiento en equipo, espero que reflexionéis sobre lo que habéis hecho mal. —desapareció, derritiéndose en agua.

Los tres se reunieron en el centro del claro. Se quedaron pensativos en el lugar. Recordando lo que habían vivido durante las últimas doce horas, parece increíble que sean capaces de aguantarse de pie. El sensei les había atacado de todas las formas posibles. Habían sido horas de tensión y sobreesfuerzo, que les había dejado exhaustos.

—No podemos seguir así. —Atsushi fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo el silencio. —Tenemos que establecer un plan para contraatacar. Huyendo no podremos hacer nada. —sacó una libreta. —Según lo que he observado, exceptuando los Tsunami no Jutsu, todos los ataques que hemos recibido han sido de Mizu Bunshins, por lo que Fuka-sensei debería estar muy cerca de nosotros, dado el rango limitado de esta técnica. —explicó.

Miró a las chicas, con gesto serio.

—Cuando llegue el siguiente ataque, Iyomi y yo nos encargaremos de distraer a los clones y tú, Noa, te encargarás de investigar los alrededores…

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Iyomi. —¿Por qué tenemos que escucharte a ti? ¡No eres el líder!

—¿Tienes un plan mejor? —preguntó Atsushi alzando una ceja.

—No, pero… ¿quién dijo que tenemos que seguir tus órdenes? —le respondió Iyomi.

—Pa…parad por favor. Peleando no se consigue nada. —les cortó Noa, temiendo que siguieran discutiendo.

—¡Tú sólo ayudas a ése! Sabía que tenía que pedir el cambio de grupo. —se agachó para coger su mochila, que había caído durante en ataque de Fuka-sensei. —Si queréis hacerlo, vosotros mismos. Ya encontraré por mi cuenta la forma de pasar las horas que quedan.

Y se adentró otra vez en las profundidades del bosque.

—¡Espera Iyomi-san! —Noa intentó detenerla.

—¡Déjala ir! —dijo Atsushi, sujetándole el hombro. —Esta chica es imposible…¿cuántas veces ha pasado lo mismo hoy? – añadió él.

—No, Anraku-kun. —apartó la mano de Atsushi. —Ella forma parte de nuestro equipo, no puedo dejarla ir. —salió corriendo hacia la dirección donde se fue Iyomi, dejando a Atsushi atrás.

Dentro del bosque, ya no se veía ningún rastro de Iyomi. Noa, desorientada, buscó por todas partes. Al ver una sombra que le resultó conocida y acercarse, encuentra a Iyomi agachada. Se sujetaba una pierna, que estaba surcada por una gran lesión, que le iba desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.

—¡Iyomi-san! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Noa mientras sacaba las vendas y una botella de antiséptico de su mochila.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! No quiero tu ayuda. —apartó la mano de Noa e intentó levantarse. —Yo puedo sola.

Pero el dolor y la debilidad eran tan fuertes que no pudo, volviendo a caer al suelo.

—¡Iyomi-san! —Noa asustada se acerca de nuevo a ella. —No te muevas, ahora curo la herida. —aplicó cuidadosamente antiséptico en la herida. —Puede que pique un poco, si no puedes aguantarlo me lo dices. —le dijo, con cara preocupada.

Al acabar de colocarle las vendas, vio la expresión desanimada de Iyomi, que tenía la mirada desviada al suelo.

—Seguro que estás pensando que soy una inútil y una carga para vosotros, ¿no? — dijo con una sonrisa de desesperación en la cara. —Tal vez soy yo la que debería salir del grupo….

—¡N-no digas eso, Iyomi-san! A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que has dicho, eres miembro de nuestro equipo. Los problemas que superamos juntos nos ayudan a llevarnos mejor. —le sonrió dulcemente. —Además, sé que no eres una mala persona, sólo que estas disgustada por no poder estar con tus amigos. Yo estaría igual que tú si me pasara eso. —le dijo mientras le cogió la mano.

—Noa…. —Iyomi quedó sorprendida. Giró la cabeza a otro lado, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. —P…perdona por lo que he dicho… y… gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿no? —respondió, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

El momento de calma no les duró mucho. Unos ruidos en unos arbustos cercanos las alertaron. Noa se puso delante de Iyomi, temiendo otro ataque.

De entre ellos, salió Atsushi con su típica sonrisa y manzanas en los brazos.

—Parece que por fin os he encontrado.

—¡Anraku-kun! —dijo Noa aliviada.

—Pensaba que podríamos descansar un poco y coger fuerzas para el siguiente ataque. —le lanzó una manzana a Noa. —Esto nos vendrá bien después tantas horas de ejercicio. —se acercó a Iyomi y le ofreció la otra. —Ten.

Iyomi parecía dispuesta a negarse, pero un fuerte rugido desde su barriga le hizo aceptarla tímidamente, con la cara tan roja cómo la fruta. Noa y Atsushi se intercambiaron una mirada y también empezaron a comer.

—Bien, ya está. —Atsushi dejó su libreta entre los tres y guardó el lápiz que había estado usando. — dijo dirigiéndose a Iyomi: —Como no podrás moverte, serán necesarios cambios en el plan. Yo me encargaré de defenderte, Noa escapará y buscará el punto donde se esconde Fuka-sensei, como dijimos antes.

—¡Espera! Yo puedo defenderme sola, no hace falta que me protejas. —dijo Iyomi. —Puedo alzar una pared de tierra que me protegerá de los ataques. Vosotros haced lo que tengáis que hacer. —aun estando herida, Iyomi no perdía su fuerte carácter.

—¿Sabes usar el Doruku Gaeshi?, ¡vaya! —Atsushi miró sorprendido a Iyomi. —Vale, seguiremos con lo establecido. —sacó una bola blanca de su mochila y se la dió a Noa. —Esto es una señal, yo tengo otra de color negro, ambas están conectadas. Si cualquiera de nosotros encuentra al sensei, lo apretaremos hasta que se rompa, el otro explotará a la vez. —explicó. —Crearé también un hilo de chakra desde dónde está uno hasta el otro. —se apartó un poco del grupo y creó un clon de sombra. —Él se quedará contigo, Iyomi. Ya sabéis el plan, distraemos a los Mizu Bunshin y en cuanto encontremos al verdadero sensei, le atacamos. Tú, Noa, de frente y yo por detrás. ¿Os parece bien? —concluyó el chico, con su sonrisa más característica. Noa e Iyomi asintieron, notando un escalofrío en la espalda.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, los tres se pusieron en alerta. Una lluvia de shurikens cayó. Iyomi alzó un muro de tierra para protegerlos y Noa aprovechó para adentrarse en el bosque.

Mientras se alejaba, tapó con una mano su ojo izquierdo, éste se volvió lila. Una mariposa azul dio una vuelta a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia su derecha. Siguiéndola, llegó cerca de un riachuelo, Fuka-sensei estaba sentado en una piedra próxima al agua. La mariposa desapareció y su iris volvió al azul claro.

Buscó rápidamente un sitio para esconderse y rompió la bola que le dio Atsushi, que llegó junto a ella pocos minutos después, llevándose un dedo a la boca, en señal de silencio. Los dos sacaron un kunai.

Noa saltó frente a Fuka mientras Atsushi se dirigió hacia su espalda. Durante unos segundos creyeron que el contraataque fue un éxito, hasta que vieron que estaban rodeados por Bunshins del sensei. Uno de ellos sujetaba a Iyomi.

Noa soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Mierda, era una trampa! —masculló Atsushi, con los dientes apretados.

Sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de pelea, listos para combatir. En aquel momento, los clones desaparecieron y Fuka salió de detrás de un árbol.

—Ya tengo los datos suficientes, podéis iros a casa. Mañana os espero aquí para decir los resultados. —Fuka se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Y las veinticuatro horas? Aún no han acabado. —preguntó Atsushi.

—¿Crees que podréis resistirlo? Por qué ella no. —señaló con la cabeza a Iyomi, qua apenas podía mantenerse sentada a pocos metros.

—¡Iyomi-san! —Noa se acercó a la rubia. Respiraba muy rápido, estaba pálida, y con las mejillas rojas. —¡Tiene mucha fiebre! Hay que llevarla al hospital. ¡Anraku-kun, ayúdame a levantarla! —Noa ayudó a Atsushi a cargarse a Iyomi a la espalda. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, dejando a Fuka en el bosque.

—Estos niños. Yo podría haberla ayudado. —Fuka pensaba al entrar al hospital. —Vaya prisa se han dado. No les he podido seguir el ritmo. ¿Será que estoy envejeciendo? —dejó escapar un suspiro. —Pero si todavía tengo veintiséis años… eso es ser joven ¿no? —murmuró al entrar en un pasillo.

Miró para todos lados, sin saber dónde debía dirigirse. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo viejo, se había olvidado de preguntar la habitación.

Poco después, ya cerca de la habitación donde estaba Iyomi se encontró con Maito Gai.

—¡Buenas noches, Fuka! ¡¿Qué haces a estas horas en el hospital?! —le abordó el otro profesor, dándole una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi hace que Fuka caiga al suelo.

—Vengo a ver cómo está una alumna. —dijo. — ¿Y tú?

—¡Vengo a por una vendas para mis queridísimos nuevos alumnos! ¡Hasta he preparado unos trajes súper chulos! ¿Quieres verlos? —dijo Gai, con una voz atronadora, mientras buscando ya los trajes en la mochila.

—No, mejor no. Debo visitar a mi alumna, nos vemos mañana en la oficina. —y se dirigió hacia la habitación, mientras aún se oía a Gai gritar algo acerca de lo maravillosos que eran sus trajes.

Dentro de la habitación, Noa permanecía sentada al lado de Iyomi, que dormía en la cama. Atsushi estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Fuka.

—Ya le ha bajado la fiebre, pero todavía está débil. —contestó Atsushi. —El médico dice que necesita reposar unos días más.

—Vaya… —Dijo Fuka. —Yo me quedaré con ella. Volved a casa a descansar. Nos veremos dentro de unos días.

Noa apenas reaccionó al oír al sensei.

—Noa, también es culpa mía que este así. —Fuka se colocó al lado de ella, vio que tenía los puños apretados sobre las rodillas.

—Ve a casa, Noa. Duerme un poco y vuelve mañana. Los equipos estamos para cuidarnos. —volvió a hablar Fuka.

Ella, al ver la sonrisa cálida del maestro, suspiró aliviada. Se levantó y siguió a Atsushi fuera del hospital.

—Supongo que esto es lo que llaman Tsunagari. —dijo débilmente.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Atsushi.

—No, nada. —sonrió Noa. —Nos vemos mañana Anraku-kun.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano y se fueron en direcciones contrarias. Realmente había sido un primer día interesante, un gran comienzo para el Equipo 12.

* * *

 _Enlace:_ yunayue . deviantart gallery / 57216903 / Fanfics

Ahora empiezará la época de exámenes, así que no nos veremos hasta Febrero.

Espero que os haya gustado (*✧×✧*)


	3. Fortaleza

¡Hola! He vuelto después del superar este _Enero Infernal_ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo después de un muchos cambios, espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de nuestra propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibimos ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3. La fortaleza de la Actias isabellae**_

Atsushi se quedó estático al ver la entrada de la casa que tenía delante. No es que él no hubiese visto antes casas grandes en la Aldea, después de todo allí abundaban los clanes y estos solían hacerse notar todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Noa viviese en un lugar así porque aunque la puerta parecía que había tenido mejores momentos, ésta detonaba que en su tiempo fue hecha con los mejores materiales.

Se acercó y llamó a la puerta. Unos minutos después apareció una señora con kimono que miró al muchacho con el ruido de los goznes aún resonando en el ambiente.

—Buenos días, ¿a quién buscas? —preguntó mirándole confusa.

—Soy Atsushi Anraku, compañero de Noa. Vengo a recojerla —contestó Atsushi educadamente, dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo le informo de su llegada, espere un momento —contestó la señora.

Noa salió poco después, resollando del esfuerzo.

—Di-disculpa, Anraku-kun. ¿Has esperado mucho?

Habían pasado ya dos días desde su último encuentro, ambos estaban realmente entusiasmados ya que hoy recibirán sus planes de entrenamiento individualizados.

—No, no he esperado mucho tiempo —Atsushi le recogió suavemente un mechón de pelo que le había quedado desordenado cuando corría hacia él—, todavía queda mucho tiempo.

—Gracias Anraku-kun —dijo Noa sonriendo— Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, no quiero hacer esperar a Fuka-sensei.

Él sintió un poco decepcionado al no haber conseguido reacción alguna por su gesto. Empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el lugar de encuentro junto a Noa.

Cuando les faltaba poco para llegar, una voz de muy aguda de mujer les llamó la atención. Delante de ellos, frente a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento, estaba Iyomi junto a una mujer rubia con un peinado imposiblemente complicado, maquillaje recargado, un elegante vestido y joyas y accesorios por doquier, que señalaba a Fuka gritando:

—¡No pienso consentir que mi princesita vuelva a estar con ustedes, pobres zarrapastrosos!

—¡No pienso volver contigo, mamá! —dijo Iyomi también chillando.

—¡Mi Princesita, mi pobre niña!¡Cómo te han lavado el cerebro! —dijo su madre mientras le abrazó fuertemente entre sollozos.

Iyomi, ahogada entre las joyas de su madre, al ver que su madre no tenía intención de soltarla, metió con dificultad la mano en el bolsillo y lanzó una bola blanca al suelo. Unos segundos después aparecieron dos ninjas que rápidamente taparon la boca de la mujer con un pañuelo y se la llevaron.

Mientras Noa y Fuka aún no salían de su asombro, Atsushi se acercó a Iyomi que se estaba quitando el polvo de la ropa con las manos.

—Eh… ¿Iyomi? ¿Tú madre estará bien?—le preguntó el chico, alzando una ceja.

—¡Claro que estará bien! —contestó Iyomi, irritada—. Es sólo un protocolo que tenemos en casa cuando mi madre se pone pesada. Esos dos los contrató mi padre cuando empezaron a salir —agitó su pelo con la mano como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Fuka carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus alumnos y cortar el extraño silencio que había entre ellos después de oír las palabras de Iyomi.

—Ya basta de… de lo que sea que haya pasado aquí. —El profesor sacó un rollo de pergamino de su mochila.

— Tengo los resultados del entrenamiento que hicimos hace dos días —continuó seriamente—; sinceramente, de los Genins de este año, sois de los peores.

Los tres le miraban realmente sorprendidos y sin dejarles tiempo para asimilarlo, Fuka siguió con su discurso.

—Atsushi, tú eres el único que estas a nivel de los otros grupos, tienes un rango B en todas las estadísticas. Iyomi, tienes una F en taijutsu, una D en genjutsu, pero una A en Ninjutsu. Noa, tienes un D en todos. —guardó su rollo de pergamino y continuó—: Tendiendo en cuenta que dos de los tres tenéis unas notas tan pésimas en taijutsu, he considerado necesario la ayuda de un compañero jounin para ayudarles. Cuando su grupo vuelva de su misión, iniciaréis las clases especiales con él.

Después de acabar, sacó tres cojas de su mochila.

—Ahora os haré una prueba de la naturaleza del vuestro chakra — Explicó sin rodeos Fuka mientras repartía una cada uno —. Coged este papel y concentrar vuestro chakra en él. Según como sea vuestra chakra, la hoja reaccionará de una forma o de otra. Luego nos pondremos con el entrenamiento de hoy: mejorar vuestro equilibrio y vuestro aguante. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, sensei! — Asintieron los tres.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El sol apretaba fuertemente en el Segundo Campo de Entrenamiento. Después de recibir sus resultados de la naturaleza de la chakra en el cual Atsushi mostraba afinidad con el elemento agua, Noa con el viento y Iyomi, como ya se esperaba, la tierra, Fuka les ordenó aguantar cubos de agua con los brazos. A cabo de varías hora, el Grupo 12 estaba realmente exhausto. Los brazos les dolían, el sudor les bajaba por la frente y la sed apremiaba, pero aun así, se esforzaban en mantenerse subidos en aquel tronco.

—¡No puedo más sensei! —se quejó Iyomi bajando los cubos al suelo—. Mire mis pobrecitos brazos, ¡ya no pueden aguantar más! —dijo—. Sensei, por favor, déjenos descansar un rato —lloriqueó haciendo un puchero.

—Eres la que peor va —contestó Fuka sin apartar la mirada de los documentos que leía apoyado en un árbol cercano—. Tú chakra es de tipo tierra, Hanage. Deberías demostrar más fortaleza. Atsushi y Noa no tienen ningún problema, no creo que sea tan complicado.

Iyomi bufó resignada y volvió a coger los cubos de agua.

—Ya podéis ir a descansar —anunció Fuka al final de la tarde—. Nos veremos mañana —cogió sus papeles y desapareció en una nube de humo, sin casi dejarles tiempo de reacción a sus alumnos.

—¡Me duele todo! ¡Necesito mi baño relajante! —volvió a quejarse otra vez Iyomi.

Atsushi, ignorándola, se acercó a Noa y la invitó a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen. Al ver esto, Iyomi se sintió indignada, ya que nadie le había tratado de esta forma antes.

—¿Vais a ese sitio? —se echó a reír Iyomi—. El restaurante de mi papá es mil veces mejor, ahí si hay comida de calidad.

—No hace falta —le contestó Atsushi. Cogió a Noa de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera del campo, dejando a Iyomi sola.

Unos metros después, Noa reaccionó y se soltó del agarre del chico.

—¿Qué ramen vas a querer? Invito yo —dijo Atsushi, sonriendo.

—No gracias, yo traigo dinero, no hace falta que me invites —respondió Noa—. Anraku-kun, no deberíamos dejar a Iyomi-san sola en el campo —volvió la mirada en dirección al campo de entrenamiento con preocupación.

—Ella se las arreglará sola, tranquila —Atsushi le sonrió—-. Venga, esta semana hay una oferta especial.

Noa suspiró impotente antes la relación que había entre sus dos compañeros. Retiró ligeramente la cortina y entró en el puesto, sentándose junto a Atsushi y prometiéndose volver a pensar en todo aquello luego.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aquella mañana amaneció tranquila y serena. Atsushi, Iyomi y Noa estaban en la calle, caminando hacia su lugar de encuentro acostumbrado, mientras le entregaban el informe de su interesantísima misión a su profesor: el undécimo rescate de la gata de la señora Mimiko, la propietaria de una pastelería.

En aquellos momentos, una enorme nube de humo se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, como si se tratara de una avalancha.

—¡Primero! —tronó una voz grave entre la humareda.

Delante de ellos, apareció riendo fuertemente un hombre vestido de verde con unas cejas súper anchas y un peinado a lo tazón. Pocos segundos después llegó otra persona, un joven vestido igual que el anterior.

—¡Segundo! —chilló el joven levantado sus brazos.

—¡Muy bien, Lee! —gritó el hombre con las cejas gruesa— ¡Cada vez mejoras más!¡Esta vez han sido dos segundo, la próxima iremos el doble de rápido! —dijo emocionado el hombre al joven.

—¡Sí, sensei! —le respondió el joven de forma entusiasta.

Detrás de ellos, llegaron caminando de forma normal dos otros jóvenes. Uno de ellos era una chica con dos moños, que parecía estarse muriéndose de vergüenza al verlos, y un joven de pelo al que parecía no afectarle nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Noa quedó paralizada al ver al chico. Apartó su mirada rápidamente mientras su cara enrojecía más y más. Atsushi e Iyomi, se sorprendieron al ver su reacción, también dirigieron su mirada hacía el chico. Atsushi lo analizó fijamente, mientras Iyomi, se acercó a Noa y la empujó con el codo, riendo ligeramente.

—Gai, llegas tarde —reprendió Fuka al hombre vestido de verde.

—¡Perdona Fuka! Pero cuando hay un alumno tan deseoso de aprender es imposible ignorarle, ¡debes dedicarle todo el tiempo! —respondió Gai dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda del joven.

Fuka decidió ignorarle y hacer una presentación a sus alumnos:

—Este es el compañero jounin que comenté que os dará clases especiales de taijutsu. Su nombre es Maito Gai y ellos son los miembros de su equipo, Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji Hyuga.

—¡Hola! —Lee les saludó con energía y alzando un pulgar preguntando—: ¿Estáis preparados para ser derrotados?

—No Lee. ¡No debes ser tan borde con otras personas! Debes ser más educados—exclamó Gai—: ¡¿Estáis preparados para ser machacados?! — gritó Gai alzando un pulgar y guiñando el ojo al estupefacto equipo doce.

—¡No veo que tiene eso de educado! —gritó Tenten, mientras que Lee miraba lleno de admiración a su profesor.

—¡Tenten, te van a salir arrugas de tantos enfados! ¡La juventud hay que disfrutarla con toda su fuerza! —contestó Gai mientras daba una palmada en la espalda de Tenten.

—¿Seguro que estamos en buenas manos, Fuka-sensei? —se preguntaba el equipo doce al verles.

—Basta de tonterías, Gai —Fuka miró fríamente al otro jounin.

—Sí, Fuka. —respondió Gai, haciendo un pequeño puchero, como si fuera uno de sus alumnos.

Fuka le miró fijamente durante un momento, y cuando vio que de verdad se tranquilizó empezó a explicar el contenido de entreno a sus alumnos.

—Hoy os enfrentareis al Equipo Gai. Escoged libremente vuestro contrincante y luchad mediante el taijutsu. ¿Entendido? —dijo Fuka mientras se aparta a un lado, dejando paso al grupo Gai.

Los dos equipos se vieron frente a frente pero ninguno de ellos daba el primer paso.

—Yo te desafío —rompió el hielo Atsushi, colocándose delante de Neji que inmediatamente se pone en posición de ataque, aceptando la batalla.

—Anraku-kun…. —Noa le miró preocupa, su instinto le decía que Neji era muy fuerte.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal te enfrentas a mí? —le preguntó Tenten a Noa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

–Ah… sí…. —respondió Noa un poco desorientada.

—Sólo quedamos nosotros —se dirigió Lee a Iyomi—. Aunque seas una chica no voy a dejar ganar.

—No necesito que un tío tan mal vestido me tenga pena —le respondió Iyomi, mirando con desprecio el uniforme del chico.

—¡No consiento que menosprecies el magnífico traje que nos dio Gai-sensei! —protestó indignado Lee dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Mientras que los alumnos peleaban usando toda su fuerza física y sus técnicas, Gai se acercó disimuladamente hacia Fuka y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a tomar algo juntos. ¿Qué tal si hoy quedamos en el izakaya? Dicen que el dueño ha traído un nuevo tipo de souchu de su viaje por el País del Té —le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

Fuka, incómodo, le rechazó apartándole la mano. La cara de Gai se contorsionó como si el gesto de su compañero le hubiera destrozado el corazón. Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se puso a lloriquear mientras le decía:

—Tú… ¡tú sólo sales con Kakashi! —protestó mientras mordía el pañuelo— ¡¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ir contigo?!

—No pienso salir a beber con una persona que no sabe comportarse cuando se emborracha —le contestó neutral Fuka, no era la primera vez que veía uno de los numeritos de Gai.

—¿Hice algo cuándo estaba borracho? —preguntó Gai confuso acercando muchísimo a Fuka.

Éste, incomodo de su cercanía, se puso un poco rojo y apartó la cabeza sin contestarle

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?! ¡Eh, por qué! ¡Dime, Fuka! —insistía Gai, moviéndose alrededor de Fuka, sin que éste le hiciera caso.

De repente oyeron un grito y, al dirigir la mirada al campo de entrenamiento, vieron a Iyomi en el suelo, mientras Lee le miraba a pocos metros.

—¡No es justo! ¡Eres un chico, tienes más fuerza que yo! —chilló Iyomi señalándole con el dedo a Lee.

—Esa no es la cuestión, tú eres la que es demasiado débil. Tenten puede levantar diez tus y aguantar eso mucho más —respondió Lee.

Indignada, Iyomi clavó su mano en el suelo arrancando un trozo de roca y empezó a lanzar una tras otra a Lee que se esforzaba en intentar esquivarlas.

—¡Estas rompiendo las reglas! —logró decir— ¡No se puede utilizar ninjutsu.

—¡Iyomi! El equipo Gai está aquí para mejorar vuestro taijutsu. Debes respetar las reglas —la reprendió Fuka.

—Lo siento, sensei. Es que "eso" me ha puesto nerviosa —se disculpó Iyomi, mirando con odio a Lee.

—"Eso" —dijo el aludido señalándose—. Yo soy Rock Lee, el mejor ninja de Konoha.

—¡Cállate ya, niño raro! —gritó Iyomi, arremetiendo contra él.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Y así pasaron las horas. Iyomi y Noa fueron derrotados pero Neji y Atsushi siguen en la pelea. Ellas cogieron una botella de agua y se sentaron al lado para descansar.

—¿Crees que Atsushi podrá ganarle? —preguntó Iyomi a Noa.

Iyomi estaba enfadada por haber perdido contra Lee, pero su preocupación por Atsushi era genuina.

—No…no lo sé —respondió Noa mirando intranquilamente hacia donde se enfrentaban los dos chicos.

—¡Neji ganará, seguro! —dijo Lee animadamente, acercándose acompañado de Tenten —Neji es de las pocas personas que pueden estar a mi nivel, además vuestro compañero puede sólo está aguantando tanto porque Neji no utilizó el Byakugan. Si lo hiciera, habría sido derrotado hace horas —explicó Lee orgulloso.

Iyomi y Noa, después de oír las palabras de Lee, volvieron a observar la batalla más preocupadas aún. Finalmente, Atsushi acabó derrotado en el suelo. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Ya basta. Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy —dijo Fuka, se acercó a Atsushi y empezó a valorar sus heridas—. Id a descansar.

Fuka volvió a flexionar el codo de Atsushi, comprobando por última vez el vendaje y dándole por fin el visto bueno. El chico miraba hacía la lejanía, con la mirada perdida. Seguidamente Fuka se levantó y le dio las gracias a Gai por su colaboración.

—No hay de que, ya sabes que no puedo rechazar tus peticiones —le contestó Gai, levantado el pulgar sonriente.

Fuka, uno poco sonrojado, apartó la mirada y se fue de cabeza baja en dirección contraria sin despedirse.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Fuka?! —preguntó Gai siguiéndole lleno de energía.

Cuando ya habían perdido de vista la figura de sus profesores, Noa se acercó tímidamente al grupo de Neji y toda roja les preguntó:

—Disculpad. ¿Que…queréis venir a comer con nosotros?

—Yo no me relaciono con perdedores —contestó Neji fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¡Neji, esas no son maneras! —le riñó Tenten—. Perdónale por su comportamiento, no lo dijo con mala intención —intentó excusarlo—. Pero la verdad es que no podemos acompañarlos, tenemos que entregar unos documentos en la oficina del Hokage. —dijo sonriendo.

—Ah… No pasa nada —Noa intentó no sonar muy decepcionada mientras los despedía con la mano.

—¿Vamos nosotros también? —preguntó Atsushi a su lado, con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

—Ah…sí…vamos —respondió Noa.

—¿A dónde queréis ir a comer? —les preguntaba el chico mientras avanzaba. A su lado, Iyomi le contestó que les invitaría a su restaurante y le comentaba las grandes virtudes de la comida de gama alta.

Noa ralentizó un poco su paso quedándose detrás de ellos. Con el ánimo bajo, volvió la vista hacia el campo de entrenamiento del que acababan de salir.

—¿Soy… una perdedora...? —se preguntaba para sí misma, preocupada por las palabras de Neji.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

 _Souchu:_ Bebida alcohólica que se obtiene del destilado del arroz, la cebada o los boniatos. Es muy consumida en Japón. Existen variantes chinas y coreanas.

* * *

Este mes, si no hay ningún problema, se actualizarán otros dos capítulos más; así que nos veremos muy a menudo.

Me encantaria saber vuestra opinión, ¡no dudeis en comentar!

Hasta el próximo capítulo. BYE ～(^з^)-


	4. Traición

Hola de nuevo, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. :D

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de nuestra propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibimos ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. La traición de la Agraulis vanillae._**

El equipo doce fue corriendo hacia la puerta principal de Konoha donde les esperaba su maestro con una mochila y una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro con un vestido sencillo de color azul marino. Después de un largo tiempo de entrenamiento con el grupo de Gai y Fuka, por fin estaban preparados para una misión de rango C. Para los tres era un gran día, estaban muy entusiasmados.

—¡Buenos días! —saludaron.

—Buenos días—les volvieron el saludo la mujer sonriendo y Fuka más neutro, como siempre.

—Os presento, ella es Umika Asama, la persona que tenemos que proteger hasta la Aldea Takumi del País de los Ríos. ¿Tenéis todo lo necesario para este viaje? —preguntó Fuka por enésima vez.

—¡Sí, sensei! —asintieron el grupo.

Después de un largo camino atravesando el frondoso bosque para llegar al destino, buscaron un sitio para descansar la noche. Mientras Fuka se iba por ramas para la fogata, Iyomi sintió curiosidad por la señorita Asama y se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué va a la Aldea Takumi, Umika-san? Una mujer tan guapa como usted no pega nada en un lugar especializada en artesanía de armas. Además el camino está lleno de bandidos —preguntó Iyomi.

Atsushi y Noa se acercaron también a ella por la misma razón.

—Voy a visitar a mi marido —respondió Umika con una leve sonrisa—. Es una larga historia. Lleva un año entero sin responderme ninguna carta, estoy muy preocupada.

—¡¿Está usted casada?! ¡Pero si es muy joven! —dijo Iyomi sorprendida.

—Gracias por quitarme años pero ya tengo treinta —respondió Umika echándose a reír.

—¡¿Treinta años?! ¡No puede ser! —quedaron fascinados los tres ya que, por el aspecto, Umika aparentaba como máximo unos veintitrés años.

—¡Me encanta cuando la gente se queda sorprendida cuando les digo mi edad! —dijo Umika mientras se secaba un lagrima de las risas con la mano.

—¿Y que hace su marido en la Aldea Takumi? —preguntó Atsushi.

Umika dejó de reír y, después de unos segundos de silencio, empezó a explicar su historia.

—Mi marido es el hijo del herrero de mi pueblo, se llama Yasuhiko Hiodoshi. Nos conocimos a los trece años cuando mi padre abrió una floristería al lado de la herrería. Según él, se enamoró de mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos —sonrió al nombrar a su amado marido.

—Venía cada día a la floristería a comprar un lirio blanco y lo dejaba delante de mi casa. Y así cada día hasta que llegamos a los dieciséis. En una noche de verano, después de ir juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales, se me declaró —dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara al recordar ese magnífico momento—. Al principio, mi padre no nos dejaba estar juntos ya que decía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Pero yo no le escuché. Seguí a mi corazón; algo me decía que él era el marido que quería tener. Así que cada noche me escapaba de casa para estar un rato con él, hasta que nos descubrieron. Mi padre se enfadó muchísimo y me prohibió salir de casa. ¡Hasta contrató ninjas para vigilarme!

Así duró hasta los dieciocho—siguió sin detenerse—. Ese año mi padre me buscó un prometido, el hijo de un señor feudal. Era tipo de yerno que quería mi padre. Guapo, educado y rico. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Pedí ayuda a mi madre pero no pudimos cambiarle de opinión.

En esa etapa pasé todo los días llorando, pero aun así mi padre no cambió de idea…— bajó ligeramente la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo—. Y así llego el día de la boda. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día como si fuera ayer. Cuando estábamos en el salón principal para realizar la ceremonia, apareció él, mi héroe, con dos espadas en las manos —volvió a sonreír—. Él no sabía cómo utilizarlas, las movía torpemente apartando a los invitados. Cuando llegó delante de nosotros, señaló con la espada al prometido que tenía y le dijo "¡Esa mujer es mía!". El cobarde de mi ex-prometido se asustó muchísimo y me empujó hacia él.

En este momento se detuvo y bebió un poco de agua. Al acabarlo, volvió con su discurso.

—Luego, conmigo en su brazo, se dirigió hacia mi padre, le dijo "Tal vez no soy guapo ni tengo educación superior, ni soy rico, pero le amo y en nunca se me ocurriría empujarla hacia un hombre con armas en la mano" y después nos fuimos de ese sitio. Era el día más feliz de mi vida. Me llevó entre sus brazos hasta un templo abandonado que estaba cerca y ahí nos casamos, sin ceremonia, sin invitados, sin nuestros padres. Sólo él y yo y nuestro amor— sonreía dulcemente—. El día siguiente nos fuimos del pueblo y decidimos venir a Konoha a abrir nuestra propia herrería. Al principio el negocio iba muy bien y estábamos muy felices, pero año tras años apareció más competencia hasta que no podíamos mantener la tienda y la cerramos. En esos momentos, Yasuhiko empezó a beber y a emborracharse ya que no podía aceptar el fracaso de su negocio. Y así íbamos gastando nuestros ahorros… —mostró una sonrisa forzosa. El ambiente del en entorno descendía mediamente progresaba su historia.

Hace dos años, se enteró que en la Aldea Takumi había una competición de herreros y el premio final era treinta lingotes de oro, decidió ir allí y competir. Un año después me envió una carta informándome que había ganado la competición y que pronto vendría a buscarme pero después de esa carta no supe nada más de él…

Las lágrimas caían en cascada de sus ojos.

—Umika-san… —Noa le acercó un pañuelo.

—Gracias Noa-chan. ¡Ay qué vergüenza! Estar llorando delante de vosotros —dijo Umika sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¡Umika-san, no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a su marido! —dijo Iyomi cogiendo una mano a Umika. Atsushi y Noa asintieron la propuesta de Iyomi.

—Gracias chicos —les agradeció mientras sonríe con las lágrimas en la cara.

Fuka llegó con troncos de madera en la mano, les miró extrañado viéndolos junto a Umika pero no dijo nada. Enseguida encendió una fogata y empezó a cocinar los peces que habían pescado al pasar por un rio. Cuando ya estaban cocinados, Fuka cogió uno le dio a Umika mientras le decía:

—No sé qué había pasado pero un poco de comida le vendría bien para subir el ánimo.

—Muchas gracias, Fuka-san. Sois muy buenas personas—agradeció aceptando el ramo de pescado.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al acabar de cenar, Iyomi, Noa y Umika se fueron a dormir mientras Fuka y Atsushi hacían la guardia sentados alrededor del fuego.

—Fuka-sensei, hemos decidido ayudar a Umika-san a buscar su marido. Sabemos que no está dentro del contenido de la misión, pero de verdad queremos hacerlo —explicó Atsushi a su profesor.

—Haced lo que consideréis lo más correcto—le contestó imparcial Fuka mientras observaba los pergaminos con la tenue luz que desprendía la hoguera casi apagada.

El silencio reinaba el bosque y sólo se oía los cantos de los grillos. De repente, unos pájaros que echaron a volar rompiendo esa calma como si les advertía de un peligro.

—Creo que tenemos visita—dijo Fuka sacando un kunai de su bolsa y poniéndose de pie.

Rápidamente Atsushi fue a despertar a las tres que estaban durmiendo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Quiero dormir más, mamá! —se quejó Iyomi con sueño mientras Atsushi le intentaba levantar. Por otro lado, Noa y Umika se despertaron por el ruido que hacían y le miraron confusas.

—¡Levanta, nos atacan! —gritó fuertemente en los oídos de Iyomi.

Se levantaron rápidamente guardando las cosas indispensables y se pusieron en posición de alerta. Todos miraban con tensión a su alrededor.

Tras un momento de silencio empezaron a caer rocas del cielo. Fuka creó un muro de agua sobre ellos parando el impacto. Seguidamente, sin dejarles un respiro, apareció una lluvia de kunais con explosivos por todas partes. ¡No podían escapar!

Después de que la niebla de la explosión desapareciera, los ninjas que atacaron salieron de su guarida. Al investigar la zona no vieron más que dos pares de trocos quemados.

Entre los árboles corría el equipo doce. Fuka llevaba a Umika en la espalda y alrededor suyo, Atsushi, Iyomi y Noa. Llegaron al centro del bosque donde había una abundante vegetación. El sitio perfecto para esconderse.

Pocos segundos después llegaron los ninjas y empezaron a investigar la zona. Por las bandas que llevaban, eran ninjas de Ishigakure, la Aldea Oculta de las Piedras. Fuka preguntó silenciosamente a Umika si tenía algún asunto pendiente con ellos, pero ésta le contestó que no. Nunca ha estado en contacto con ninjas. El profesor no comprendía el motivo de su ataque ya que Konoha mantenía una relación neutral con Ishigakure.

Cuando los ninjas se acercaron para investigar los arbustos donde estaban, Iyomi, del miedo que le embargaba, dio un paso hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, pisó una rama seca. El ruido que desprendió atrajo toda la atención de los enemigos.

Rápidamente Fuka dejó a Umika a sus alumnos y salió del arbusto enfrentándose a los ninjas mientras los otros se escapaban.

—¡Ya no tenéis escapatoria! Dadme esa mujer y perdonaré vuestras vidas. —Al poco distancia, un ninja de Ishigakure les cortó, mientras se reía de ellos.

—¡Escapad con Umika-san, yo encargaré de él! —dijo Atsushi sacando un kunai y poniendo delante de ellas.

—¡Yo me quedo contigo! —Insistía Iyomi preparándose para la batalla—. Noa, protege bien a Umika-san.

Noa asintió con la cabeza, cogió la mano de Umika y corrió entre los árboles.

—¡Tus contrincantes somos nosotros! —gritó Atsushi, colocándose con Iyomi delante del ninja de Ishigakure que intentó seguirlas.

—¿Así que queréis jugar? —dijo el ninja enemigo mientras sonreía—. Será rápido.

Al acabar su frase, hizo unos sellos y detrás de él salió unas espirales de roca que iba directamente hacia ellos. Iyomi, alzó rápidamente una pared de roca pero no consiguió detener el ataque cayendo los dos al suelo del impacto.

Heridos, consiguieron levantarse, con notable esfuerzo. Atsushi hizo los sellos de Sen Suikan no Kena expulsando un montón de proyectiles de agua de la boca. Acto seguido, Iyomi levantó trozos de rocas y lo lanzó hacia el enemigo acompañado del ataque de su compañero.

Después de la colisión, se creó una nube gigante que les dificultaba la visión. Los dos miraron con atención a ese sitio. De repente, salieron dos cadenas de roca de la niebla y, sin dejar que puedan reaccionar, les atraparon firmemente.

—¿Creéis que con eso me podéis detener? —dijo el shinobi echándose a reír.

Levantó una mano y lo iba cerrando lentamente. A medida que lo hacía, las cadenas se estrechaban cada vez más.

—No…pue…do respirar…—pensó Atsushi—. Te…tengo… que hacer… a…algo…

Mientras intentaba desencadenarse, analizaba con dificultad el terreno, una zona llena de árboles milenarios. Si, podía ser muy arriesgado. Pensó el muchacho, pero en esta situación, sólo le quedaba apostar por su última baza.

Entre el poco espacio que podía moverse, sacó unas bolas blancas de su bolso y los lanzó hacia el enemigo. El shinobi convocó un látigo de roca y los apartó sin dificultad. Al chocar contra los árboles, las esferas produjeron una gran explosión que no había escapatoria ni para el ninja ni para los del equipo doce.

Por otra parte, Noa y Umika corrieron con toda la fuerza que les quedaban pasa salir de este bosque. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado porque lo único que tenían delante de ellas era la inmensidad de un precipicio.

—¡No! —gritó Noa al ver que no había más camino adelante. Se giraron rápidamente para tomar otro camino pero un hombre con una gran cantidad de maquillaje oscuro y grotesco, vestido de un kimono rojo chillón les tapaba el camino.

—Veo que he llegado tarde, ya os habéis dispersado. Esto no es nada divertido —dijo el hombre con cara de pena—. ¡Pero que se le va hacer cuando quieres salir perfecto! —añadió mientras se sacaba un espejo y se miraba adorando su belleza.

—¡¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos atacáis?! —preguntó Noa, poniéndose delante de Umika.

—A los ninjas a veces se nos contrata en busca de protección, pero hay otra gente que lo hace para eliminar personas que no desean ver—dijo con actitud altanera—. Así que muchacha, entrégame a esa mujer y acabemos esto rápido. Tengo hora con el peluquero.

—¡Ni hablar! —negó Noa firmemente lanzando unos de los kunais hacia él.

—¡Ay que bruta eres! Cuidado con esas cosas que yo soy muy delicado —dijo el ninja esquivando sin esfuerzo. Seguidamente se quitó parte del kimono mostrando un tatuaje enorme que le cubría todo el pecho.

—¿Q…qué quiere hacer este hombre? —pensó Noa observándole fijamente.

De repente, todo su entorno empezó consumirse lentamente por la oscuridad.

—¡¿Qué es esto! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —se preguntó mientras daba una vuelta alrededor suyo, pero estaba sola en las tiniebla.

—Noa…

Detrás de ella apareció una voz familiar y, al girarse, vio alguien tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Iyomi-san! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó Noa preocupadamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Cogiéndola entre los brazos:— ¿Có…cómo has acabado a este estado? ¿Dónde están Atsushi y Fuka-sensei?

—E..ellos…, han… muerto…—le contestó Iyomi con mucho esfuerzo entregándole dos bandanas.

—¡¿Có-cómo?! No…no pue…puede…ser…— Noa se quedó en shock—. Iyomi-san, di…dime que no es verdad….dime…—suplicó Noa mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Pero su compañera no le respondía, ni siquiera con un gesto.

—¿Iyomi-san? ¡¿Iyomi-san?! —Sacudió suavemente a Iyomi, pero aun así, no reaccionaba. Sentía el frío subir poco a poco desde sus piernas hasta todo su cuerpo.

—No…no… No puede ser… —miró estupefacta a Iyomi. Había dejado de respirar

—¡Iyomi! —gritó Noa mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

—¿Noa?

Una voz desconocida la llamó suavemente. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y quedó paralizada.

—Pa…papá…—murmulló Noa mientras le templaba todo el cuerpo. Aquel rostro era el de su padre.

—Noa…¿de verdad eres tú? ¡Cuánto has crecido! —dijo él con una sonrisa bondadosa, acercándose a ella.

—Pe…pero no puede ser... Pa-papá ha fallecido ya hace mucho tiempo…— Aseguró Noa a si misma mientras daba pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con otra persona.

—¿Ma…mamá?—dijo Noa, estática —No puede ser… ellos habían muerto hace mucho tiempo… ellos…ellos…

—Hola cariño, cuánto te he extrañado. —La mujer se agachó y la abrazó. El calor de su abrazo envolvió el cuerpo asustado y frío de Noa.

Al verles, el hombre también se unió.

—Mamá…papá…—Noa, les devolvió el abrazo.

Nunca había visto a sus padres, sólo tenía las fotos que le mostraba Harari. Por fin, al estar rodeada de ellos, podía sentir el calor de la familia. Era como si fuera un sueño, un sueño del que no deseaba despertar nunca…

—¡Noa-chan! —gritó Umika cuando vio que Noa se quedó paralizada en el mismo sitio sin reaccionar.

—Está atrapada en mi genjutsu, tus gritos no podrán despertarla—se echó a reír el shinobi mientras volvía a ponerse el kimono tapando el tatuaje–. Ahora es hora de rematar.

Un flujo de agua apareció detrás de él e iba velozmente hacia Noa empujándola hacia el borde del precipicio.

—Se acabó—rió desmesuradamente el ninja, mientras Noa era empujada por la corriente.

—¡Noa! —Umika corrió hacia ella, pero fue encerrada en una burbuja de agua antes de poder llegar.

—No irás a ninguna parte, guapetona —dijo él mientras se acerba a ella—. Mi contratante me ordenó que te vigilara y que si salías de la villa, debíamos encargarnos de ti. Así que has sido tu misma la que has acabado con tu preciosa vida.

Un hombre apareció inesperadamente detrás del ninja. Con una mano atrapó las manos del shinobi y con otra acercó el kunai a su cuello.

—El que está acabado eres tú—dijo el hombre atravesando con el kunai su garganta sin que el ninja podía reaccionar ante este ataque desprevenido.

—¡Fu…Fuka-san! —gritó Umika con la sonrisa en la cara al observar que el hombre era Fuka. ¡Había llegado la ayuda!

Fuka, ignorando el cadáver que había caído al lado de sus piernas, se acercó a Umika y la liberó rompiendo la burbuja con el kunai. Detrás de él se acercaban lentamente Atsushi e Iyomi que apenas se podían aguantar de pie. Tenían la ropa hecha pedazos pero no había marca de heridas visibles. Fuka les había curado anteriormente.

—Umika-san ¿Dónde está Noa? —preguntó Atsushi al observar que no había rastro de Noa.

—Se…Se ha caído del precipicio…—dijo Umika con dificultad. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento después de estar encerrada entre agua.

—Atsushi, Iyomi, vosotros os quedáis a cuidar a Umika-san. Yo bajaré a buscar a Noa—ordenó Fuka al escuchar las palabras de Umika.

—Voy contigo, Fuka-sensei—dijo Atsushi mientras se dirigía hacia Fuka.

La falta de fuerzas en sus músculos le hizo caer en medio camino. Él no se rendía e intentaba levantarse. Iyomi, al verle así, se acercó preocupada para ayudarle.

—No, Atsushi. Te quedas aquí. Iré yo sólo —insistió Fuka firmemente mientras fruncía el ceño.

Atsushi todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Dejarle venir a buscar a Noa era empujarle hacia la muerte. Cogió las cosas que necesitaba y saltó hacia abajo del precipicio.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Fuka bajaba cuidadamente a través del poco espacio que había entre roca y roca. Cuando llegó casi en lo más profundo, vio que entre unas ramas había una mancha blanca. En acercarse, reconoció que era un trozo de tela de la ropa que llevaba Noa.

—Debería estar cerca…—pensó Fuka mientras observaba su alrededor pero no encontró nada. Sólo había ramas de árboles que se entrecruzaban con otras raíces.

—Si no está aquí… sería más abajo aún…—dedujo Fuka mientras fruncía el ceño. En lo más bajo del precipicio pasaba un río con un caudal muy fuerte que arrastraba todo lo que le impedía el camino. Si Noa se hubiera caído al río, la probabilidad de sobrevivir era mínima.

Siguió bajando hasta que se detuvo en una raíz gigante que pasaba pocos centímetros por encima del río. El ruido que desataba la corriente al chocar contra las rocas que molestaban su recorrido era escalofriante. Era como si dos asteroides estallaran a gran velocidad.

—¡Tengo que encontrar a Noa ya! —pensó Fuka al ver la situación. El estrés no le permitía dar ningún respiro.

Saltaba de rama en rama, hasta que, de repente, vio algo que parecía la silueta de una persona entre dos rocas pero, a su vez, una ola gigante se acercaba con gran rapidez hacia allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que podía.

Observó lo que tenía entre brazos. Un segundo antes de que se golpearan, Fuka pudo sacarla de esa zona. Por la vestimenta, se podía reconocer que era Noa ya que todo su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y apenas se podía observar su rostro. No había ninguna parte sin cortes ni lesiones. Instantáneamente Fuka se puso a curarla creando un aura de chakra verde alrededor de su mano que lo colocó encima del pecho de Noa.

La mayoría de las vísceras estaban dañadas por enormes impactos. Casi todas las costillas estaban rotas y una de ellas se había clavado en el hígado produciendo una gran hemorragia interna.

Era una situación complicada, muy complicada. No tenía muchos recursos encima ya que nadie se imaginaba que habría tanto peligro en esta misión ni que habría heridas tan graves. Con lo que tenía, pudo regenerar los tejidos más superficiales para poder mantenerla en vida. La llevó rápidamente al sitio donde reposaban los demás.

Los tres, al verle volver con Noa, se acercaron rápidamente. —¡Fuka-sensei! ¡¿Cómo está Noa?! —preguntó Atsushi preocupado.

—Está en una situación de emergencia, tenemos que llevarla al hospital lo antes posible— le respondió Fuka.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Esperaron tres horas pero los médicos todavía no habían salido. La tensión crecía en el pasillo del quirófano de urgencias. Atsushi, sentado al lado de la puerta, apretaba fuertemente los puños. Seguidamente, dio un golpe fuerte contra el suelo.

—¡Joder! —gritó Atsushi de la rabia que sentía. Si no hubiera dejado a ellas solas no habría pasado esto.

—Atsushi, no consigues nada preocupándote. Noa está en buenas manos—Iyomi apoyó una mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarle pero éste lo apartó violentamente.

—¡Claro que no te preocuparás! ¡La que ahí dentro es Noa, no tú! —chilló Atsushi con furia.

Iyomi se quedó paralizada ante su reacción. Aguantaba con la otra mano la mano enrojecida por el golpe recibido. Le miraba con los ojos abiertos con tristeza, bajó la vista a hacia el suelo y se fue al otro lado del pasillo sin decir nada más.

—No…no quería…—Atsushi intentaba retirar lo dicho pero no pudo acabar su frase. Sentía una gran impotencia. Todo lo que había hecho hoy acababa mal. Finalmente volvió a agacharse en el suelo abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y hundió su cabeza hacia abajo.

El tiempo pasaba, lo único que se oía en todo el pasillo era el sonido de las agujas del reloj. La inquietud y la ansiedad estaban consumiendo lentamente la poca racionalidad que le quedaba a Atsushi. Cuando oyeron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, todos se levantaron y se acercaron.

—Ya está fuera de peligro. Ahora tiene que reposar mucho —dijo el médico encargado.

Por fin podían relajarse después de tanta horas de tensión. Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo, eran como el sonido de la salvación divina.

-O-O-O-O-O-

A medianoche, en la habitación donde reposaba Noa, Atsushi estaba sentado al lado de la camilla observando fijamente a Noa. Abrió y cerró los puños varias vece, y después de un largo suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Fuka que estaba en el pasillo escribiendo unos informes.

—Fuka-sensei —llamó Atsushi.

Fuka levantó su mirada y le observaba confundido. Era ya muy tarde y le preguntaba que cómo es que no ha ido a descansar aún.

—Quiero que me enseñes jutsus médicos, no quiero volver a sentir esta impotencia…— dijo Atsushi. Esa sensación de no poder hacer nada más que esperar le estaba matando.

—Espero que lo hayas pensando bien, no es nada fácil ser ninja médico—dijo Fuka.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro. Por favor, sensei —pidió el alumno.

Fuka no le contestó de inmediato. Estuvo mirándole fijamente como si le estuviera analizando la friabilidad de sus palabras pero la mirada que mostraba su alumno le confirmaba su firmeza.

—Cuando volvamos a Konoha empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Ahora ve a dormir, que es muy tarde ya—le contestó Fuka después del este largo silencio.

—¡Sí, sensei! —agradeció Atsushi con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, cuando Iyomi entró a la habitación para lavar la cara a Noa, vio cómo movía sus dedos débilmente. Ella, llena de felicidad, salió corriendo a llamar a los demás. Seguidamente entraron Atsushi, Umika y Fuka. Todos rodearon la cama, esperaban a que despertara.

—¡Noa! —Gritó Iyomi de la alegría cuando Noa abrió débilmente los ojos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Do…dónde…e…estoy? —preguntó Noa confusa con voz seca. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba luchando contra un ninja.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Iyomi-san?! ¿Anraku-kun y Fuka-sensei? ¿No dijo Iyomi que estaban muertos? —pensó Noa miranodo a su alrededor, confusa—. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se sostuvo la cabeza del dolor y el mareo que le estaba produciendo todo aquello.

—¡Noa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó Atsushi preocupado pero Noa no pudo contestarle.

—Creo que es mejor que me quede yo sólo en la habitación—dijo Fuka–. Todavía está muy débil. Cuando más gente, más le molestaremos.

De acuerdo con su propuesta, los tres comenzaron a salir de nuevo de la habitación. Fuka levantó cuidadosamente a Noa acercando un vaso de agua a los labios de ella. Reposó un minuto acabado de beber, y cuando por fin volvió a encontrar su voz, comentó todas las incógnitas a su profesor.

—Debías quedar atrapado en un genjutsu —dijo Fuka de oír todo lo que ella había vivido.

En un instante, un silencio absoluto reinó toda la habitación. No podía creer que todo lo que había visto sólo era una ilusión. Ella miró profundamente sus manos abiertas sobre la colcha. Todavía podía sentir el calor que trasmitía sus padres al abrazarla. Era todo tan real…

—Sensei…—dijo Noa sin levantar la mirada hacia su profesor—. ¿Hay alguna forma de salir del genjutsu?

—Si vas acompañado, la otra persona te podrá sacar. Pero si vas sola, la única manera es derrotarle es utilizando genjutsu también.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio. Alzó su mirada hacía su profesor y con un tono sólido le dijo:

—Sensei, quiero aprender genjutsu.

Fuka, como si ya hubiera adivinado lo que iba decir, le entregó una hoja. Ella lo cogió un poco desorientada, era una dirección con una foto de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Ella es Kurenai Yuuhi, la experta en genjutsu. Ya he hablado con ella, se ocupará de darte las clases cuando volvamos a Konoha —explicó Fuka.

—¡Muchas gracias sensei! —dijo Noa con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Una semana después, Noa ya estaba más recuperada. Retomaron el camino hacia la aldea Takumi. Ésta vez sin ninguna complicación, llegaron al destino en cinco días y, cumpliendo con sus promesas, el equipo doce insistió en no volver a Konoha hasta encontrar al marido de Umika.

Fueron a un hostal que estaba cerca de la calle principal que daba a la entrada de la aldea y dejaron el equipaje en sus habitaciones. Fuka se había ido a descansar mientras los demás iban a coger algo para merendar. Allí, en el comedor, preguntaron al sirviente si conocía a un tal Yasuhiko Hiodoshi.

—Hmmm, me suena el nombre…—dijo el sirviente intentando recordar dónde había oído este nombre—. ¡AH! —Gritó dándose un golpe en la palma—. ¡Es el dueño de la herrería principal de la aldea!-

—¡¿Y dónde podemos encontrarle?! —preguntaron con entusiasmo. No pensaron que sería tan fácil obtener noticias de él.

—Su tienda está al fondo de la calle principal, cuando veáis un cartel con la letra _rojo,_ ahí es—les respondió el chaval.

Le agradecieron. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, recogieron rápidamente las cosas y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el lugar que les habían indicado. Umika sentía cómo latía rápidamente su corazón. Por fin puede volver a encontrarse con la persona que más ama pero al llegar a la entrada de la tienda, se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa Umika-san? —preguntó Atsushi extrañado.

—Chicos, ¿creéis que voy bien vestida? ¿Y qué tal mi peinado? —preguntó Umika nerviosa.

Después de dos años sin verse, sentía como si fuera una primera cita. Intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo pero, con las manos temblando, lo único que conseguía era desordenarlo más.

Iyomi se echó a reír al verla como si fuera una adolescente que descubre el amor por primera vez. Sacó un peine de su bolsillo y le ayudó a arreglar el pelo. Luego extrajo un pintalabios y se lo dio a Umika.

—Creo que quieres un poco de esto también.

Umika, con cara de agradecimiento, lo cogió como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo y se tintó los labios. Cuando todo estaba preparado, entraron a la tienda.

Era una tienda con muchas decoraciones, que por el aspecto, parecía muy costosas. Adentraron un poco más y vieron una mujer de espalda en el mostrador que estaba sujetando a algo.

—Perdone, ¿Está Yasuhiko Hiodoshi? —preguntó Umika cuidadosamente.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y pudieron observar que lo que sujetaba era un bebé recién nacido. Ella, sorprendida de que hubiera visitas a estas horas de la tarde, les dijeron que sí. Dejó el niño en una cuna que había al lado y abrió la puerta que daba la parte posterior de la tienda.

—¡Cariño! ¡Hay unas personas que te buscan! —gritó la mujer.

—¡¿Cariño?! —pensaron todos asustados. ¿Se habían equivocado de persona?

Al cabo de un rato, un hombre salió y al ver la gente que había en la tienda se quedó paralizado.

—¿U…Umika? —Murmulló el hombre en una voz que sólo lo podía escuchar para sí mismo—. No puede ser… Si mandé a esos ninjas que se encargaran de ella.

Seguidamente se dirigió hacia la mujer y le encargó que llevara al niño a dentro.

—¿Yasuhiko? ¿E…Eres tú, verdad? —preguntó Umika con la voz temblando.

—Sí, soy yo. Umika…

—Pero… pero… ¡¿por qué?! —Gritó ella. No podía creer que la persona que más amaba, la persona que le juró estar juntos para siempre le fuera infiel.

—La razón es muy sencilla, ya no te amo —dijo Yasuhiko distante—. Al principio me casé con ella porque necesitaba la ayuda económica de su padre, pero al final me di cuenta de que sentía por ella era amor. Además me ha dado un precioso hijo que tú no me pudiste dar en tantos años. Ahora estoy muy feliz, espero que puedas comprenderme.

Las lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por las mejillas de Umika. Había pensado tantas escenas diferentes del reencuentro pero nunca se había imaginado que sería de esta manera. Sentía como si fuera la protagonista de las tragedias que le contaba su madre cuando era todavía una niña…

—¡Tú! —Iyomi intentó saltarse en busca de justicia pero Umika le paró. Ella incomprendida le miro—: ¿Umika-san?

—Chicos vayámonos de aquí, he sentido suficiente deshonra en este lugar—dijo Umika mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte ante esta situación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, le dijo—: Espero que no te arrepientas, Yasuhiko….

Sin dejar tiempo a para que el hombre reaccionará, salió corriendo.

* * *

Se acerca el día del amor así que hice dos ilustraciones de "Especial San Valentín" de Noa y Neji que se publicarán entre estos días en mi deviantart así que, si os interesa, podeís pasaros por allí :D (el link podeís encontrarlo en nuestro perfil).

Hasta el próximo capítulo, bye! :3 :3


	5. Muerte

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capi, disfrutad :D

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de nuestra propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibimos ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5. La Muerte_ _de la Cithaerias pireta._

La noche se estaba acercando. El Sol bañaba con su último rayo de luz la calle principal de la aldea Takumi tiñéndola de dorado. Los puestos nocturnos empezaron a encender sus luces. Había niños que arrastraban a sus padres para que les compren un dango, personas que acababan de salir del trabajo y se reunían para tomar algo en algún sitio, jóvenes que iban de fiesta… Estaba lleno de vida y alegría.

En medio de la calle, pasaba Umika que, como si nada de su alrededor pudiese afectarla, vagabundeaba como su fuera un muerto sin alma de camino al hostal.

Detrás de ella estaban Atsushi, Iyomi y Noa. Querían consolarla pero no encontraron nada que pudiera subirle el ánimo. Así, silenciosamente, llegaron al destino. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Umika se dirigió a su habitación.

—Umika-san… —Los tres no sabían cómo solucionar esta situación. Desanimados, cada uno volvió a su habitación.

Al entrar a su dormitorio, Noa se lanzó hacia la cama y, boca abajo, sacó de su mochila una foto. Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, la ojeó fijamente. Su corazón se aceleró al ver el perfil de un joven con cabello largo y oscuro que miraba seriamente hacia delante. Era una fotografía de Neji que había tomado cuando entrenaban juntos en las clases especiales de Taijutsu de Gai-sensei. Se dio una vuelta y acercó la foto hacia el pecho.

—Si un amor tan bonito como el de Umika-san puede acabar así, ¿cómo sería el mío? ¿Llegará a florecer o se marchitará en medio camino?

Estuvo pensativa hasta que los ruidos de su estómago le interrumpieron. Todavía no había cenado. Sonrojada, guardó la foto cuidadosamente y se levantó en busca de comida.

En el pasillo no había ningún sonido. Lo únicos se oía era los pasos de Noa que se dirigía hacia el comedor. Este silencio le inquietaba, era demasiado extraño que no hubiera nadie a estas horas. De repente, oyó un ruido que salía de la habitación de Umika. Parecía que se había caído algo. Corrió rápidamente hacia allí y llamó la puerta. Nadie contestó. Giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, apenas podía encontrar el interruptor.

Al volver la luz, Noa vió que Umika estaba tumbada en el suelo en posición fetal. La cogió fuertemente entre los brazos y la giró boca arriba. Una gota de sangre bajaba poco a poco desde la esquina de la boca.

—¡Umika-san! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —Noa aguantaba su cabeza entre su rodilla mientras gritaba por ayuda.

—Yasuhiko… ¿Eres tú? ¿Has venido a buscarme? —Dijo Umika débilmente mientras acercaba una mano a la mejilla de Noa—. Sabía que vendrías…. —Sonrió dulcemente acariciándola.

Noa cogió suavemente la mano de Umika.

—¡Umika-san, soy Noa!-

Como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Noa, Umika se acercó al pecho de Noa. Soltó lo que tenía en la otra mano. Una botella rodó hasta sus pies dejando el suelo lleno de pastillas. ¡Era una droga que creaba alucinaciones y, en dosis altas, producía una toxicidad irreversible!

—No… ¡Umika-san! ¡Ayuda! ¡Llamad a un médico rápido! —Pero Umika le tapó la boca mediante un signo de silencio.

—Ya….Yasuhiko… quiero que estés… estés conmigo…solos… solo tú y yo… —Suplicó Umika—. To-todavía recuerdo…esa noche…esa noche bajo la luz de la luna, los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales de fondo…. Tú….estabas nervioso… te trababas las palabras que decías….y, algo torpe, me entregaste el ramo de lirio blanco. Dijiste que… tu amor hacía mí era como el lirio…puro sin ninguna mancha… —Al acabar expectoró una gran cantidad de sangre, está vez oscura. El venero estaba corrompiendo rápidamente todo su cuerpo.

—¡Umika-san!

—Shhh….De-dejame acabar… Yasuhiko… —Le detuvo otra vez—. Nunca…Nunca pensé que acabaríamos de ésta manera… —Sonrió desesperadamente. Expectoró otra vez pero como si nada de esto le afectara, acercó poco a poco sus manos al cuello y se quitó un relicario. Temblando, se lo entregó a Noa—. Yasuhiko… dentro está el regalo que tantos años quise darte… espero que… puedas apreciarlo… —Acercó su mano otra vez a la mejilla de Noa y con el último aliento, sonriendo felizmente, dijo—: Gracias…por todos estos años…Te amo… —Su mano calló bruscamente.

—¡UMIKA-SAN! —Noa se echó a llorar abrazándola fuertemente. Notaba cómo poco a poco desaparecía la temperatura—. Umika-san… ¿por qué? Por un hombre así…

Al escuchar los llantos de Noa, Atsushi se acercó rápidamente a la habitación y, al ver la situación, se arrodilló delante de ellas. No podía creer lo que había pasado… Noa dejo el cuerpo suavemente en los brazos de Atsushi. Apretó fuertemente el relicario de Umika y salió corriendo.

—¡Noa! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Preguntó el muchacho.

Aguantado las lágrimas, se paró en la puerta y, con cara enfurecida, le contestó:

—Tengo unos asuntos que terminar.

La silueta de Noa desapareció, Atsushi se había quedado paralizado en el suelo. Nunca había visto a Noa de esa manera.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Era las nueve de la noche. Las tiendas estaban cerrando para dar paso a los bares y los clubs nocturnos. Yasuhiko, como todos los otros, estaba recogiendo para poder volver a casa y reunirse con su familia. Parecía que lo que había pasado hoy no le había afectado nada. De repente, notó algo escalofriante que provenía de la espalda.

Se giró lentamente. Con la ropa manchada de sangre en la oscuridad, Noa parecía una asesina en serie suelta. Le miraba fijamente con rabia pero sus ojos llena de lágrimas le transmitía, además, una tristeza inexplicable.

Mantuvieron esa posición un rato hasta que Noa empezó a dar pasos hacia delante. Yasuhiko creía que moriría esa noche pero lo que recibió era un puñetazo en la cara. Un puñetazo que le hizo caer en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Noa le dio otro dejándole tumbado en el suelo con una mancha de sangre en la esquina de la boca. Noa se acercó hasta su cabeza y, de pie, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, soltó el relicario que tenía en la mano.

—Umika-san se ha suicidado… ¿Estás contento? ¡Claro que lo estarás! ¡Por qué ya nadie podrá molestarte en tu fabulosa vida! ¡¿No?! —Le gritó Noa. Nunca nadie le había provocado tanta ira—. ¡¿Sabes que hasta su último momento estaba pensando en ti?! Y tú…y tú… cómo si no hubiera pasado nada… Eres…tan cruel. —Noa se limpió las lágrimas con la mano pero seguían saliendo como un grifo al que se le había roto el cierre—. Este relicario contiene el último regalo que te hizo… —Y antes que dijera algo tomó el camino de vuelta. No quería estar ningún segundo más en el mismo sitio que aquel hombre.

Después de que se fue Noa, se vio caer un rayo y seguidamente se oyó los truenos. Empezó a diluviar. Las gotas cayeron fuertemente en el cuerpo de Yasuhiko pero no sentía nada… Estaba paralizado en el suelo… Como si el alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo.

—Esto es lo que quería, ¿no?... —Se dijo para sí mismo—. ¿Y por qué te duele tanto el corazón?

Cogió el relicario que se había rebotado al lado de su cabeza cuando cayó. Era el regalo que le hizo cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Al recordarlo, una gota cayó de su ojo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al día siguiente hacía un tiempo maravilloso. Nadie se acordaría de la tormenta de anoche si no fuera por los grandes charcos que había dejado. Los niños salían a jugar en las calles llenando la aldea de alegría y felicidad. Cerca de las afueras, en un descampado, un hoguera quemaba ferozmente. Alrededor suyo, estaban el equipo doce. Iyomi lloraba descontroladamente, al lado suyo, Atsushi y Fuka agachaban la cabeza y Noa que miraba fijamente al fuego. Intentaba ser fuerte pero los ojos rojos e hinchados mostraban que había llorado toda la noche.

Guardaron las cenizas en un jarrón. Llevaron los restos de vuelta a Konoha. No fueron a la oficina del Hokage a entregar el informe de la misión al llegar a la Aldea, sino a un campo de lirios blancos que había cerca de las afueras.

Allí, enterraron las cenizas de Umika. Le dedicaron una oración con todo su sentimiento.

—Vámonos Noa. Umika-san sería muy feliz en este lugar. —Dijo Iyomi con un tono triste.

—¿Podéis dejar que me quede un rato más aquí? Sola, por favor…- Pidió Noa mirando a los lirios que bailaban con la brisa el viento.

Iyomi quería decir algo más, pero Atsushi le detuvo girando la cabeza. Los tres se fueron dejando a Noa sola en el campo. Cuando ya no se oía los pasos de ellos, sacó la foto que tenía guardada en el bolsillo.

—¿De verdad existe el amor? ¿O sólo es un sueño que todo el mundo se despertará algún día? —Se preguntó mientras arrugaba un poco la foto por la fuerza con que la sujetaba—. Tal vez soy demasiado joven para entenderlo… —dejó que el viento se llevara la foto que tanto apreciaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Después de aquel día, Yasuhiko sentia como si le faltara algo. La mayoría del tiempo se pasaba sentado el lado de la ventana observando el cielo. Podía estar todo el día así. Todavía no había abierto el relicario. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que, al abrirlo, se escaparan todos los recuerdos felices que tenían.

—¡Yasuhiko! ¡No puedes pasar todo el día así! ¡Todavía quedan muchos encargos que terminar! ¡No puedes dejarme sola en la tienda! —Gritó su actual mujer con el bebé en brazo. —¡¿Crees que es fácil estar cuidando del niño y estar atenta en la tienda?! ¡Yasuhiko! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —Gritaba enfurecida. El bebé, asustado, empezó a llorar. —. ¡Volveré a casa de mis padres! ¡No vengas a buscarme hasta que sepas apreciarme! —Cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Como si no hubiera escuchado nada, seguía mirando el cielo y jugueteando el relicario en la mano. De repente, sin querer, se abrió. No había ninguna foto dentro, sólo una dirección. Lo miró fijamente durante un instante y, seguidamente, empezó a preparar la maleta para partir.

Después de un mes de viaje, llegó al sitio que indicaba el relicario. Se quedó paralizado de lo que había delante de él. Era el templo dónde se habían casado. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero empezó a notar como si todos esos recuerdos volvían hacia él. Cada paso que daba era como si arrastraba toneladas encima. Abrió la puerta. El interior estaba idéntico al día del casamiento.

Se le acercó un monje:

—¿Eres familiar de Umika? —Preguntó a Yasuhiko.

Él no sabía qué responderle ya que había traicionado su matrimonio. Pero por sinergia, su cabeza asintió. El monje le dijo que se esperara allí un momento. Al cabo de un rato volvió con algo envuelto en una manta. Un bebé. Se quedó tenso al verlo. Con las manos temblorosa lo cogió en brazos. El monje le entregó una carta, que él abrió cuidadosamente.

¡ _Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Seguro que estáis sorprendidos de recibir mi relicario, no? Ya que hace años que no os envío ninguna noticia. Creo que la última vez fue cuando Yasuhiko y yo llegamos a Konoha. Bueno dejamos este tema aparte. Si estáis leyendo esta carta es que Yasuhiko y yo habremos ido ya al otro mundo ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él y, sin él, yo tampoco puedo sobrevivir. Lo único que me da pena es no poder decirle a Yasuhiko de la existencia de su hija porque descubrí que estaba embarazada cuando ya se fue a la aldea Takumi… Pero bueno, ahora que estoy con él en el otro mundo seguido que se lo habré dicho. No os preocupéis por mí, estoy muy feliz. Espero que podáis cuidar muy bien de vuestra nieta. Y perdona por haber sido una hija tan rebelde._

Muchos besos, vuestra querida hija.

PD: ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! La niña todavía no tiene nombre, espero que podáis ponerle algo bonito. Ahora sí. Hasta siempre, queridos padres.-

Al acabar la carta, se cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Umika antes de salir de la tienda.

—Umika… ¡Estoy arrepentido! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve a mi lado! Por…favor… —Gritó desesperadamente Yasuhiko. No podía creer lo que había hecho… Había tirado lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Además, intentó matarla para que no descubra su infidelidad contratando ninjas de Ishigakure—. Yo soy el asesino… el asesino de ella… el asesino de nuestro amor…-

Una risa angelical le llamó la atención. Era la niña que estaba sonriendo. En ese mismo vio una silueta de Umika que reflejaba en la cara de ella. Era igual de alegre que su madre. Acercó poco a poco su mano en su mejilla. Seguidamente la abrazó fuertemente. Era lo único que queda de ella junto relicario.

—A partir de ahora, te llamarás Umi, amar el mar… simbolizando mi amor por ella… —Dijo Yasuhiko mientras acariciaba a su hija.

* * *

Bye, bye :3


	6. Templanza

Hola, al habla Ayase (＾◇＾）ノ

Yue está muuuy ocupada y algo saturada por los estudios, por ello publico yo en está ocasión. Como se puede ver en el perfil este fic se encuentra en _HIATUS,_ y por ello debo advertir de que cabe la posibilidad de que se vea paralizado y continuemos con otras partes de la saga "Long Way Home", del que este fic forma parte.

Lo único que me queda por decir es que un plazo menor a dos semanas publicaré el siguiente capítulo, que se encuentra actualmente en revisión.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de nuestra propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibimos ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6. La templanza de la Heliconious sara._**

Después de la primera misión, Fuka les había dejado una semana libre para que pudieran reposar tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Hoy, después de un paseo por la aldea, llegó a la frutería para comprar algo a Harari. Allí, se tropezó con otra joven que llevaba dos bolsas tan llenas que le dificultaban el campo de visión. Otro señor que pasaba sin fijarse se resbaló con una naranja que rodó bajos sus pies. El frutero salió gritando debido al desorden que causó el accidente que le impedía atraer más clientela.

Entre chillidos y quejas de la gente, las dos jóvenes, muertas de vergüenza, empezaron a recoger todas las frutas que habían caído cada una por su parte. Cuando sólo quedaba una manzana, las dos se acercaron una mano a cogerla al mismo tiempo. Al tocarse, las dos alzaron la cabeza y se intercambiaron la mirada.

—¡Es la chica de la otra clase de la Academia Ninja! —Pensó Noa al observarla. Era una joven con pelo oscuro y corto y ojos blancos. Nunca se habían presentado formalmente pero sí que habían cruzado algunas veces en el pasillo.

La otra muchacha, roja como un tomate, retiró rápidamente la mano y pidió disculpas por el incidente. Cogió sus dos bolsas y se fue corriendo hacia el lado contrario sin observar lo que tenía delante.

—¡Ey! ¡Ten cuidado! —Gritó Noa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La joven ya se había chocado con el poste de luz que estaba al lado. Noa se acercó velozmente para levantarla.

—Gra-gracias por tu ayuda. —Dijo ella tímidamente.

—De nada. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo a casa?- Propuso Noa señalando las manzanas que se cayeron al suelo, otra vez.

—S-sí, por favor. —La cara de la joven se volvió más rojo aún. Noa se quedó sorprendida. Nunca había visto a alguien tan colorado y eso que creía que ella ya era tímida.

En el camino supo que se llamaba Hinata y que era la heredera de la Rama Principal del clan Hyuuga. Profundizaron un poco más la conversación y descubrieron que las dos les gustaban el arte de presionar flores. Pasaron todo el trayecto hablando de diferentes técnicas que había y de las combinaciones que se podían establecer a partir de un simple girasol. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión del clan Hyuuga, vieron cómo Neji salía de la puerta.

—Neji-niisan… -Le llamó Hinata. Él se detuvo y dirigió una mirada con desprecio hacia ellas.

—Veo que los débiles se hacen amigos con mucha facilidad —dijo Neji mientras les sonreía como si fuera superior a ellas.

Las dos se quedaron paralizadas ante sus palabras. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Al ver que no respondían, Neji se fue sin gastar ningún segundo más en ellas. Observando cómo la silueta de él se alejaba poco a poco, Noa apretó fuertemente la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Un silencio incomodo le oprimía lentamente el pecho. Al cabo de un rato, un sirviente salió y, al ver a Hinata, se les acercó rápidamente.

—Hinata-sama, iba a buscarle —dijo el hombre mientras cojía la bolsa que aguantaba Hinata—. ¿Y ella es? —Preguntó confuso al ver a Noa, ya que venía pocas caras desconocidas en la mansión.

—Ella es Noa-san, me ha ayudado a traer la otra bolsa de frutas —contestó Hinata cogiendo lo que Noa cargaba.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda —Agradeció el sirviente—. Hinata-sama, su padre le busca urgentemente. Le requiere lo más pronto posible en el patio.

Hinata se despidió rápidamente y entró corriendo a la mansión junto al sirviente. Noa se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Hinata, hasta que, de repente, se acordó que todavía no había comprado las frutas.

Con una caja de fresas volvió hacia su mansión. En la puerta, le esperaba Harari vestida en kimono. Noa sonrió mientras aceleraba sus pasos hacia ella. Juntas se dirigieron hacia la cocina que conservaba el diseño tradicional. Parecía que habían vuelto a siglos anteriores. Las únicas piezas modernas eran el frigorífico, el horno con cuatro hornallas, el pequeño grifo que había junto a ellos y la luz que colgaba del tejado.

Noa dejó las fresas la mesa de madrera que había en el centro y se puso el delantal que había al lado de la puerta. Detrás de ella venía lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Noa-sama, de verdad que no hace falta que me ayudes a preparar la cena —dijo la mujer.

—Pero quiero ayudarte, Harari-baasan —le respondió mostrando su lado más inocente.

La anciana suspiró suavemente y, con la cara de "ésta vez tú ganas", cogió el otro delantal que había. Al verla ceder, Noa empezó a sacar las verduras del frigorífico llenando el pequeño espacio de alegría con su sonrisa.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al día siguiente, Noa se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había ofrecido su profesor en el hospital. Llamó la puerta. La mujer de la foto que había en la hoja vestida de pijama le miro confusamente abriéndola.

—Es-esto… ¡Buenos días, soy Noa Itsuchou! ¡Espero no haberle molestado! —dijo nerviosa mientras hacía una reverencia de noventa grados—. Mi profesor, Fuka Shimai, me dio su dirección para reunirme con usted.

Kurenai la miró sorprendida ya que no esperaba su visita a estas horas de la mañana. La invitó entrar en su apartamento ofreciéndole el único sitio libre que había en el sofá lleno de papeles. El día anterior acababa de volver de una misión con su grupo y todavía no tenía los informes hechos. Se disculpó por el desorden y entró a su habitación para prepararse dejando a la muchacha sola en el salón.

Era un piso pequeño pero acogedor. Ella, sentada con los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas, miró nerviosamente lo que había a su alrededor. Delante de ella había una estantería lleno de papeles en el que, entre ellos, se podía ver un marco de fotografía que parecía ser su grupo pero debido al reflejo de la luz sobre el cristal, no pudo reconocer las caras de sus alumnos. Seguidamente salió la mujer, con el pelo ordenado y vestida con un traje blanco.

—Disculpa por la esperan —dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Noa se levantó rápidamente del sofá y, moviendo las manos desordenadamente, le respondió con la voz templando:

—¡N-no, no! ¡He sido yo la que le he molestado en su hora de descanso!

Kurenai Se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

—Te pareces mucho una de mis alumnos, igual de monas –contestó amablemente. Noa, sonrojada, no sabía cómo responderle. Kurenai se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. No pasa nada, ya estaba despierta. Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento que hoy será un día denso para ti.

-¡Sí! —Asintió Noa.

-O-O-O-O-O-

En el campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai le explicó que el genjutsu consistía en crear un campo de chakra capaz de adentrar en el sistema nervioso del oponente controlando el flujo de chakra de su mente. Para llegar a eso, primero habría de saber cómo controlar el suyo propio, así que, su primer entrenamiento consistiría básicamente en eso.

—¿Entrar a mi interior? ¿Y eso cómo se consigue? —preguntó Noa confundida. Era tan abstracto lo que decía.

—Debes encontrar el camino por ti misma, cada uno es diferente. No puedo ayudarte —le respondió Kurenai.

-...- Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

-Tal vez cerrando los ojos te ayudaría. – Propuso Kurenai mientras se sentaba en la sombra del árbol más cercano, al ver a Noa paralizada.

Con los ojos ya cerrados, Noa pudo sentir la brisa cálida del verano girando a su alrededor, levantando levemente su cabello; el cantar de los pájaros que habitaban los bosques y la corriente del riachuelo cercano bajar. Poco a poco sintió cómo los sonidos de la naturaleza desaparecían lentamente hasta llegar al silencio absoluto. Entre la oscuridad, vio aparecer una pequeña luz que parpadeaba débilmente. Intentó acercase a ese foco pero a medida que avanzaba, se iba alejando. Intentó una y otra vez pero nunca conseguía alcanzarla.

De repente, notó una fuerza en su hombro. Abrió los ojos súbitamente. Era Kurenai quien le había despertado. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el lugar bañado por la luz del atardecer. Había pasado tantas horas sin que ella se tuviera cuenta….

—¿Qué había pasado? –Pensó Noa. No podía levantarse, sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón el día anterior de la debilidad que presentaba sus músculos.

—Has agotado todo tu chakra, Noa. —Le respondió Kurenai ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Y…cómo pudo pasar esto?- Preguntó Noa con mucho esfuerzo.

—Para entrar a tu interior, necesitas chakra. Es como si aplicaras genjutsu a tí misma. Pero como que todavía no tienes un control exhaustivo de esa energía, has consumido todas tus reservas— explicó la Jounin—. Te acompaño a casa.

—Muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei. —Agradeció Noa débilmente y a continuación le indicó la dirección.

Tratando de alcanzar a esa luz tenue que podía ser la entrada de su interior pasaron los días que vinieron. Pero todos estos intentos habían resultado ser un fracaso. Después de una semana probando, Kurenai propuso un descanso ya que la mejor manera de salir de un atasco era relajarse.

En el momento en el que decidieron dar por finalizado el entrenamiento tres jóvenes se les acercaron corriendo. Eran dos chicos, uno con una mascota y otro con unas gafas que le tapaba el rostro, y otra chica con el cabello negro y corto.

—Hinata-chan —dijo Noa sorprendida.

—Ahhh Noa-san, venimos a buscar a Kurenai-sensei. ¿Y tú? —Respondió Hinata igual de sorprendida al verla allí.

—He pedido a Kurenai-sensei a que me diera clases especiales de genjutsu —le respondió la albina.

—¿Te vas a especializar en genjutsu? —la miró sorprendida.

—Sí, o al menos a eso aspiro —afirmó Noa un poco tímida.

—Veo que ya os conocéis —dijo Kurenai sonriendo dando una palmada al hombro de las dos.

—¡Kurenai-sensei, te has olvidado de nosotros! —protestó el chico que tenía la mascota en la cabeza— ¡Hola, soy Kiba Inuzuka y esté es mi compañero Akamaru! —Se presentó, seguido por un ladrido. Al acabar,

—Eres amiga de los insectos, ¿no? —El otro joven con gafas se acercó a Noa hasta llegar a una distancia incomoda. Colocándose las gafas y con la mirada fija en ella le preguntó aquello, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? —Noa le miró extrañada, intentando alejarse de él.

—¡Shino, qué haces! —Kiba le apartó bruscamente, se acercó a su lado y le murmulló-: Esa es una forma muy rara de ligar. Por lo menos di que "eres muy guapa" o algo por el estilo.

—¿Eh? ¿Ligar? ¿A qué te refieres? —Shino le miró confundido.

—-¿No querías ligar con ella? Entonces, ¿por qué le preguntaste eso de si era amiga de los insectos? —continuó diciendo Kiba.

—Sólo que sentía que ella también estaba rodeada de insectos. —Explicó Shino empujando las gafas.

—¿Ella rodeada de insectos? ¿Estás enfermo? —Dijo Kiba acercando una mano a su frente.

—Aparta tu mano —Ordenó entre diente Shino.

Mientras que los chicos llevaban su propia conversación, Hinata le pedía disculpas a Noa por el comportamiento inapropiado de Shino.

—No pasa nada -dijo Noa con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Bueno chicos, ¿para qué habéis venido con tantas prisas? —les interrumpió Kurenai.

—Hokage-sama le llama para su oficina. —Explicó Kiba. Inmediatamente Kurenai se despidió con muchas prisas y se fue corriendo hacia la mansión del Hokage.

—Ey, ¿Qué tal vamos juntos al Ichiraku Ramen? Me muero de hambre. —Propuso Kiba al ver que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, apoyado firmemente por Akamaru a la propuesta de su amo con ladrido. Los demás aceptaron igualmente. Al llegar allí, antes de entrar a la tienda, oyeron un grito que pedía otra ración de ramen.

—¡Es Naruto-Kun! —Murmulló Hinata al reconocer la voz, poniéndose roja como un tomate—. ¿Q-Qué hago? ¿En-entro? ¿O No entro?

—¿Naruto? ¿El del kyubi? —Pensó Noa y antes de que pudiera seguir, vio que Hinata se puso a correr hacia la otra dirección.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Noa siguió detrás de ella, dejando a los chicos en el puesto.

-O-O-O-O-O-

En el otro lado de Konoha, en un parque que había cerca de las estatuas de los Hokages, Noa encontró a Hinata sentada en uno de los columpios agachada la cabeza. Al acercarse a ella, la morena la miró sorprendida de verla allí.

Noa cogió una de las cadenas del columpio que estaba al lado y se sentó. Recuperando un poco el aliento, alzó su mirada al cielo. Estaba ya lleno de estrellas. Después de un breve silencio, sin dejar de observar los astros, dijo:

—Te gusta ese tal Naruto ¿verdad?

– Yo… yo… —Hinata sentía como la temperatura de su cara volvía a aumentar varios grados.

-¿Qué pasaría si algún día descubres que no le gustas? —Preguntó Noa melancólicamente-. O peor aún… ¿si algún día descubres que te engaña con otra chica?

Todavía recordaba la muerte de Umika como si fuera ayer. Su historia, su amor y su trágico final. Había dado todo por ese hombre pero al final, lo único que le acompañó en su último trayecto fue una ilusión…una falsa ilusión… Noa apretó fuerte las cadenas del columpio al recordarlo.

—A mí también me gusta un chico pero él está tan lejos de mí…Somos personas de dos mundos diferentes… Y aunque por algún milagro conseguimos llegar a estar juntos, ¿quién me asegura que nuestra relación se mantendrá para siempre? ¿Y si al final encuentra a otra chica que le gusta más?

—Noa-san…. —Hinata la miraba fijamente. Bajo la cabeza otra vez. Mirando la arena que había bajo sus pies-. Yo…yo no sé lo que pasará en el futuro… Pero sé lo que quiero ahora. Aun sabiendo que actualmente no soy de las personas que más le importe y tal vez ni se recuerde de mí, sin embargo… quiero poder llegar algún día a estar a su lado y poder luchar junto a él…. Él me enseñó a no rendirme nunca, a confiar en mí misma. – Acabó con una gran sonrisa.

Noa se quedó sorprendida ante sus palabras mientras la observaba. Luchar junto él, no rendirse y confiar en sí mismo… Esta frase se quedó resonando en sus oídos. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a las estrellas pero, está vez, sintió que iluminaban con más energía y más alegría. Una sonrisa tenue apareció en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, Hinata-chan. No hay que rendirse…Por lo menos no hay que rendirse antes de intentarlo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al día siguiente, Fuka reunieron los miembros de su grupo en su oficina. Al entrar, los tres jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que tenían ante ojos. Era una habitación pequeña y cuadrada, en los lados estaban unos armarios llenos de documentos y libros. En los alrededores, montañas de hojas que apenas dejaban paso a las personas y en el centro, se localizaba el escritorio y, junto a él, estaba sentado Fuka con unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas.

Los tres entraron cuidadosamente evitando tocar las montañas de hojas por miedo de que se derrumbara todo. Al llegar delante del escritorio,

—¿Fuka-sensai?- Rompió el silencio incómodo Atsushi. Fuka les miraba fijamente pero no decía ninguna palabra.

Como si se hubiera despertado de su pensamiento, Fuka empezó a explicar el motivo de la reunión.

—Ayer Sandaime-sama nos convocó para discutir sobre los exámenes Chuunin de este año, que se celebrará aquí en Konohagakure -Se paró por un intante como si estuviera recordado los hechos del día anterior y, luego, siguió con su discurso-: Los profesores recomendamos los alumnos que según sus criterios, están más preparados para los exámenes. Todos los profesores de los novatos de este año propusieron sus alumnos a pesar de que no llevan ni un año siendo Gennin.-

—¿Usted también nos recomendaste para los exámenes? —Preguntó Iyomi emocionada. Estaba ansiosa por participar y llegar a ser una Chunin. Los ojos de Atsushi y Noa brillaban, aunque mostraban su emoción como lo hacía Iyomi.

-No. -Dijo Fuka fríamente-. Yo no propuse vuestros nombres.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si todo el mundo va a participar! ¡Hasta el tonto rubio ese de la otra clase irá! Si él puede ¿por qué nosotros no? —Protestó Iyomi. Era injusto. Por lo menos todo su grupo dominaban bien varios ninjutsus, que era mucho mejor que ese tipo que sólo sabía crear clones de sombras y jutsus eróticos.

—Los exámenes se participan en grupos de tres. Entre vosotros, el único que está preparado es Atsushi –contestó Fuka-. Iyomi, dominas muy bien los ninjutsus pero no sé si restiras en la prueba de supervivencia, y tú, Noa, acabas de empezar tus entrenamientos de genjutsu, no creo que estés suficientemente preparada -explicó Fuka observándolas—. Sii quieres participar este año, Atsushi, puedo hablar con un profesor que le falta un miembro debido las lesiones sufridas en la última misión.

Al escuchar su propuesta, Atsushi observó a su profesor. A continuación, giró su cabeza dirigiéndose a Iyomi y Noa. Las dos mantenían la cabeza agachada, Iyomi enfurecida mordiendose los labios y Noa apretando los puños. Volvió su mirada hacia Fuka y con voz firme respondió:

—Somos un equipo y no pienso participar sin ellas, Fuka-sensei.

Fuka sonrió complacido, se levantó de la silla, se acercó al montón de papeles más cercano, cogió la carpeta que estaba en la cima y lo lanzó a la papelera.

—Pues tema solucionado, ahora volved a casa y preparaos la maleta para un viaje largo—. Dijo Fuka apoyadose en la esquina de su escritorio.

—¿Es que nos vamos de misión otra vez?- Preguntó Atsushi.

—No, iremos a entrenar a las afueras del país. —Le respondió Fuka—. Ahora mismo iré a entregar la solicitud a Sandaime-sama.

—¿Y por qué no quedamos aquí? —Preguntó Iyomi. No creía que hubiera necesidad de salir de la aldea.

—Podéis elegir ser los ruiseñores protegidos por una jaula y criado por una persona o ser unas águilas de los montes más altos sobreviviendo cada día por sí mismos. La decisión es sólo vuestra —contestó el Jounin.

Los tres comprendieron al instante lo que decía su profesor y, seguidamente, salieron corriendo a dirección hacia sus casas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al día siguiente se partieron en dirección norte hasta llegar a un pueblo cerca de las fronteras del País de la Cascada. Antes de partir, se encontró con Hinata que salía de la floristería. A su lado estaba Kurenai con un ramo de flores.

—Ho-hola, Noa-san. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó Hinata mientras sujetaba una maceta de gipsófilas blancas.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensai. Salgo de viaje de entrenamiento. —Le respondió Noa deteniéndose bruscamente.

—¿No vais a participar en los examnes chunin? —dijo Hinata preocupada.

—Fuka-sensai considera que todavía no estamos lo suficientemente preparados… pero el año siguiente lo conseguiremos. Por eso vamos de entrenamiento —explicó Noa.

—Ten.- Dijo Kurenai mientras le daba un libro. – Es un manual de genjutsu. Te vendría bien, que tengáis mucha suerte.

Noa agradeció el regalo y se despidió.

El lugar escogido era muy tranquilo y con mucho espacio en los alrededores para realizar actividades. Allí alquilaron una vieja cabaña que había en las afueras ya que estaban dispuestos a estar mucho tiempo allí.

Eligieron un lugar que estaba el lado de una pequeña cascada junto a un bosque abundante. Era el sitio ideal. Mientras que Fuka indicaba las técnicas del Suiton a Atsushi, Iyomi entrenaba sola perfeccionando sus ninjutsus de tierra. Noa, en cambio, se sentaba bajo los árboles meditando para intentar entrar en su interior.

Después de varios días sin progresar, Noa decidió ir a pasear por los campos del pueblo. Allí se sentó en una roca que había en medio de dos campos de cultivo de arroz. Observando el cielo despejado, cerró los ojos sintiendo la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Otra vez estuvo en la misma situación, en la oscuridad y una luz lejana parpadeando. Pero esta vez dejo de perseguirlo, sólo quedó observándolo. Los minutos pasaron, sin embargo, no sucedió nada. Cuando decidió dejarlo por hoy, la luz se le acercó rápidamente tiñendo todo su entorno de blanco. De repente, sentía cómo caía hacia abajo mientras un montón de mariposas azules volaban hacia arriba. Cada una de ellas mostrando en sus alas un fragmento de su memoria excepto una, que se mantenía al lado suyo. Acercó su mano hacia ella y al tocarla desapareció en mil piezas mostrando un rostro familiar gravemente herido tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Neji!

Despertó de su ilusión. Observó desorientada su entorno. Seguía sentada en la roca, pero ya había atardecido. Desde lejos se veía los campesinos llevando en su espalda una cesta con sus herramientas y niños jugueteando volviendo a sus casas.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cabaña corriendo. Al entrar, vio que todos ya habían vuelto. Atsushi estaba sentado en una esquina leyendo un manual de primeros pasos en jutsus médicos, Iyomi, con leños en la mano, ayudaba a Fuka a cocinar. Todos la miraron al oír el golpe que dio la puerta contra la pared.

—¡Fuka-sensei! ¡Necesito volver a Konoha unos días! —Pidió Noa con cara preocupada.

—¿Sabes que vas a perder un mes entre ida y vuelta, no?

—¡Tengo que volver! ¡Necesito volver! —Dijo Noa con tono suplicante.

Al verla tan firme, Fuka asintió con la cabeza como señal de que puede irse sin preguntarla el motivo. Ya con su permiso, Noa cogió velozmente su mochila y tomo el camino de vuelta a Konoha sin despedirse.

-Sensei, ¿por qué le has dejado vuelver? Retrasará mucho los entrenamientos. – Preguntó Iyomi confusa.

—Está claro que tiene una gran preocupación que no le dejará en paz hasta que lo resuelva, de esa manera no podrá entrenar nunca. —Explicó Fuka mientras lazaba las setas la gran olla que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Atsushi no dijo nada en todo este momento. Volvió a mirar el libro que tenía entre manos pero no conseguía seguir en su lectura. Apretó fuertemente sus puños arrugando las hojas. Exceptuando ellos y Harari, el único que podía hacerla preocupar de esa manera era ese creído de ojos blancos.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Todos los asientos de la gradería estaban llenos y apenas podía pasar por los pasillos. Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que estaba pasando en las arenas, vio que Naruto dio el último golpe a Neji dejándole en el suelo. De repente, Noa sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón. Seguidamente vio cómo Naruto le decía algo pero el ruido del público le impedía saber el contenido. Observó detalladamente y vio que Neji estaba herido en el suelo pero no estaba tan grave como mostraba en la visión que tuvo. Hizo un suspiro de alivio pero esa inquietud todavía no se había desaparecido.

Mientras Genma anunciaba la victoria de Naruto, el estadio se llenó de gritos y aplausos. Noa salió dificultosamente de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Antes de llegar a su cuarto, vio cómo hombre vestido de kimono con pelo largo y ojos pálidos entró. Era el líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuga. Sintió algo extraño su presencia ya que había oído que Neji no mantenía una relación amistosa con la rama principal, mucho menos con su líder. Seguidamente salió los dos médicos que trajeron Neji en camilla. Una vez se fueron, Noa se acercó hasta la puerta y apoyándose, intentaba escuchar lo que decían.

—Vengo a decirte la verdad sobre ese día… —oyó apenas la voz del hombre.

—¿Ese día? —Pensó lo mismo Noa a oír la respuesta de Neji.

—Tu padre murió por voluntad propia. —Noa desorientada no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi padre fue asesinado en su lugar! —Gritó Neji.

—Aquí está escrita la verdad de ese día. —La voz del hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de Noa.

—Sólo está lleno de excusas que escribisteis para razonar vuestro acto. —Dijo Neji.

—Debes ser capaz de entenderlo ahora. —Unos pasos le indicaron a Noa que el hombre se acercó a Neji.

Noa se quedó sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que oiría un hombre como Hiashi pedir disculpas. Acercó un poco más su oreja hacia la puerta pero no pudo escuchar más que murmullos. Seguidamente sintió unos pasos. Rápidamente se escondió otra vez en unos de los pasillos hasta que Hiashi se fuera totalmente. Volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, levantando la mano para llamar la puerta pero antes de golpear retiró su mano aguantando con la otro en el pecho. Sintió miedo…miedo a esa mirada desafiante y con desprecio.

Después de que Neji observara cómo volaban los pájaros libremente, los dos médicos volvieron a entrar, uno de ellos le dio un omamori azul claro con un bordado de mariposa al lado. Junto a ello, un papel que decía: Para Neji, espero que recuperes pronto. Preguntó si sabían de quién era pero contestaron que no. Lo habían encontrado colgado en el picaporte de la puerta. Neji miraba fijamente la mariposa de aquel objeto, intentado adivinar de quién podría ser.

Por otra parte, Noa volvió a tomar el camino hacia el pueblo. De repente, a poca distancia de Konoha, notó una inquietud enorme, como si algo muy grave fuera a cernirse sobre la Aldea.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Omamori: Amuleto religioso que suele ir dentro de una bolsita de tela.

* * *

Por favor, no duden dejar sus comentarios con ruegos, preguntas o críticas a este trabajo; nos haría mucha ilusión ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ


	7. Ojos

Aquí Ayase (＾◇＾）ノ

Este es el último capítulo que tengo archivado, y tal como dije anteriormente este fic quedará PARALIZADO a partir de hoy.

Más abajo encontrareis un poco de información en relación al nuevo fanfic de la Saga 'Long Way Home'.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aquellos que no reconozcáis y el argumento de esta historia son de nuestra propiedad. Este fic es sólo por mera diversión, no recibimos ninguna recompensa económica por ello.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7. Los ojos de la Junonia orithya._**

Mientras Noa corría hacia el lugar del entrenamiento, por otro lado, Fuka recibió una paloma mensajera de Konoha. Al leer el contenido, se le cayó la carpeta que tenía en la mano dejando el suelo lleno de hojas desordenadas.

—Atsusho, Iyomi…. haced las maletas, volvemos a Konoha —Dijo Fuka como si le hubieran extraído el alma.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si acabamos de empezar nuestro entrenamiento! —Preguntó Iyomi descontenta. No habían mejorado casi nada sus habilidades ¡y ya tenían que volver! Atsushi también estaba extrañado. Era inusual ver a su profesor así.

—Sandaime-sama…Sandaime-sama fue asesinado —respondió Fuka.

—¡¿Có-cómo?! —Gritaron los dos al escuchar la noticia—. ¡¿Cómo ha podido suceder eso?!-

—Konoha fue atacada y Sandaime-sama murió por protegerla. —Las últimas palabras apenas se podían oír. Apretó fuertemente el papel que tenía en la mano y, seguido de un respiro, cogió fuerzas ordenando—: Recoged rápido las cosas, no hay tiempo que perder—. No era tiempo para la melacolía, por lo menos, no antes de llegar a Konoha.

—¿Y Noa? ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Preguntó Atsushi.

Fuka detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. A continuación, mordió su pulgar y lo apretó hacia el suelo creando, así, una marca. Apareció un pájaro pequeño totalmente rojo con una banda de Konoha en el cuello.

—Akagumo, busca a Noa y la conducess hacia mí. —Pidió Fuka mientras le enseñaba una foto de Noa. Después de memorizar el rostro de ella, el pájaro echó a volar.

-O-O-O-O-O-

En medio del bosque, Noa saltaba entre las ramas para llegar lo antes posible al pueblo donde estaban sus compañeros y su profesor. De repente, vio cómo un pájaro rojo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ella y sin dejarle apenas tiempo de reaccionar, se chocó contra su abdomen produciendo un gran impacto que le hizo caer de la rama en la que estaba detenida.

—¿Qu-qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Noa mientras se esforzaba en levantarse. Al lado suyo vio al pájaro que causó este accidente caminando en círculos, desconcertado, como si estuviera borracho-. ¿Y este pájaro?

Al mismo momento, vio la banda de Konoha que tenía en el cuello.

—¿Será un pájaro mensajero? —Se preguntó Noa. Lo cogió entre las manos pero no encontró ningún mensaje atado en sus patas.

Akagumo, recuperado del choque, empezó a trinar como un loco. Noa no entendía por qué se ponía así. Akagumo agarró la tela que había en la zona de su hombro al observar su rostro confuso y empezó a volar hacia una dirección pero ni siquiera podo moverla un milímetro. Al verlo así, Noa comprendió lo que pretendía.

—Quieres que te siga, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Noa al pájaro. Akagumo asintió rápidamente con su cabeza.

El pájaro le direccionó hasta llegar junto a Fuka, Atsushi e Iyomi. Allí, Akagumo se quedó parado sobre el hombro de Fuka. Noa, extrañada, preguntó por qué estaban aquí a lo que su sensei le contestó el contenido del mensaje que recibió. Ella se quedó sorprendida ya que hacía poco que había estado en la aldea y no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. Con toda la energía de la que disponían, se pusieron en marcha para llegar lo antes posible a Konoha.

-O-O-O-O-O-

De un viaje de dos semanas, aceleraron para poder llegar al destino en cinco días pero, aun así, no pudieron alcanzar al funeral del Sandaime. Con los ánimos por los suelo, dejaron un ramo de jacintos de los bosques encima del pilar de su tumba simbolizando el agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por la aldea. Mantuvieron un momento en silencio en el cementerio hasta que Fuka les dijero que deberían volver a descansar después de un viaje tan intenso. Una vez solo, Fuka se dirigió hacia los despachos de los profesores. No había nadie allí, ni siquiera habían preparado el agua caliente para el té que solían cambiar cada hora. Dejo su bolsa en la silla donde se solía sentar y se fue al hospital. Preguntó en el mostrador por las personas heridas por la invasión, por suerte no hubo tantos heridos como él pensaba. Pero, cuando oyó el nombre de Kakashi en la lista, se quedó sorprendido.

Una palmada en su hombro le interrumpió los pensamientos:

-¡Hola Fuka! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – Preguntó Gai con una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Esta mañana. —Paró un rato y con cara muy seria preguntó: -¿Qué ha pasado en la aldea? ¿Cómo pudo pasar una cosa tan grave así de repente? –

La sonrisa de Gai desapareció.

– Es obra de Orochimaru…-

—¡¿Orochimaru?! —Fuka se quedó estupefacto ante ese nombre. Era uno de los Sanin de Konoha que ha sido por expulsado por realizar experimentos con aldeanos.

—Sí, intentó destruir la aldea aprovechando la bestia con cola que estaba sellado en el interior de Gaara, uno de los participantes de los exámenes chunnin de Sunagakure. Por suerte Naruto pudo vencerle y no causó muchos más daños. – Explicó Gai.

—¿Naruto? ¿Ese chico? —No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Los últimos datos que tenía de él indicaban que era de los peores alumnos que había en aquella promoción.

—Sí, es increíble cómo avanza ese muchacho, hasta venció a Neji en los exámenes chunin. —Dijo Gai.

Las informaciones de Gai no paraba de sorprenderle. Eran demasiadas en muy poco tiempo. Necesitaban un descanso para asimilarlo todo.

—¿Y Kakashi? ¿También es obra de Orochimaru? —Preguntó Fuka sin salir de su asombro.

—No, eso ha sido cosa de Itachi Uchiha —Le respondió Gai.

—¿Itachi?- Otro nombre que no deseaba oír. -Él… ¿ha vuelto?

—Su intenciñon era llevarse a Naruto, pero por suerte Jiraiya-san pudo detenerlo. —Explicó.

—¿Jiraiya-sama ha regresado también?-

—Sí, pero ha vuelto a salir con Naruto en busca de Tsunade-san para el puesto de Hokage.

Había pasado tantas cosas este tiempo que no estuvo en la aldea. Fuka apretó fuertemente los puños mientras el arrepentimiento le consumia. Nunca pensó que salir de Konoha fuera la peor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida…. Si hubiera permanecido en Aldea, al menos podría haber ayudado, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo…..

Al verle así, Gai se dirigió hacia él y, sin que se diera cuenta, apoyó su antebrazo sobre el hombro de Fuka acercándolo hacia él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Preguntó Fuka mientras intentaba librarse de su brazo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente de apartarle.

—No consigues nada arrepintiendo de las cosas que ya han pasado. Lo importante es el ahora y el futuro. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar un lugar dónde necesiten de tu ayuda y llenar tu despacho de pergaminos. Ese es el Fuka Shimai que conozco. —Dijo Gai sonriendo.

Fuka se quedó sorprendido, era increíble que aquellas palabras tan profundas pudieran salir de su musculoso amigo de la infancia—-

—¡Y ahora vayamos a tomar unas copas! ¡Hay que aprovechar que Kakashi está inconsciente y no podéis salir a beber sin mí! —dijo de forma muy escandalosa Gai. Definitivamente no había nada serio que dure le dure demasiado a este hombre…

—No es hora de ir a emborracharse, Gai. —Dijo Fuka al liberarse, por fin, de las manos de Gai—. Voy a ver si necesitan mi ayuda en el hospital. Nos vemos en otro momento. —A pocos pasos se detuvo y, sin girar la cabeza, dijo—: ¿Gai?

—¿Si? —Contestó el aludido.

—Gracias. —Y sin esperar una reacción por parte del maestro en taijutsu, Fuka desapareció.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Por otra parte, Noa, después de despedir de sus compañeros, volvía a casa donde vio que una de las paredes de la mansión se había derrumbado. Entró corriendo a investigar cada habitación en busca de Harari pero no la encontró en ninguna parte. El pánico se apoderó rápidamente de ella. Una idea escalofriante pasó por su mente.

—¿Ha-habrá muerto en la invasión? —Se preguntaba llena de ansiedad.

Calló al suelo del miedo. Seguidamente

—¿Noa-sama? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No dijo que sería un viaje muy largo? — Dijo una voz conocida, tras deslizar las puertas Harari que volvía con una de sus manos llena de vendas.

Noa al verla, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente como si comprobara que no era una ilusión suya.

—¿Noa-sama?- Preguntó Harari confundida. Desde que empezó su carrera ninja, pocas veces le había visto tan vulnerable.

—Al ver la pared rota, creí que alguien había atacado habias salido herida. —Explicó Noa de forma entrecortada. Todavía no se había recuperado del susto.

—La pared se calló porque lleva bastante tiempo sin reformar. Acabo de contratar unos carpinteros para solucionarlo. —Explicó Harari.

—¿Y tu mano, Harari-baasan? —preguntó Noa.

—No es nada de importancia, Noa-sama. Y aunque lo que imaginase fuera real, usted tiene que ser fuerte. Los Itsuchou no se quedan asustados delante de ninguna situación, ¡se enfrentan a ella con toda la fuerza de sus almas!.

—Harari-baasan…

—Vamos, vamos… Ahora ha de descansar Noa-sama, seguro que está muy agotada. Yo preparare algo para cuando despierte. —Dijo Harari mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia su habitación.

—Pero…pero... —Noa intentaba ofrecerle ayuda en la cocina pero Harari no le dejaba hablar.

—No se resista Noa-sama o sino me enfadaré. —Advirtió Harari poniendo su postura de enfado.

Finalmente, Noa cedió. Cuando Harari se ponía se esta forma, no había manera de cambiarla de opinión.

-O-O-O-O-O-

La mañana siguiente Noa recibió una visita inesperada. Reganba las lilas que había plantado hacía meses en el patio central cuando Harari le comunicó la visita de una joven. Se extrañó ya que pocas personas conocían su dirección.

—Bu-buenos días Noa-san, ¿te gustaría acompañarme hacia a la floristería a por unos tulipanes? —Preguntó Hinata tímidamente al verla salir.

—Claro, estoy encantada. —Respondió la albina, encantada.

En el camino Hinata le estuvo explicando todo lo ocurrido en la aldea desde que se fueron de viaje, sobre los exámenes chuunin aunque escondiendo lo ocurrido en la pelea de Neji y ella, lo de Gaara y el ataque de Orochimaru. Noa se quedó sorprendida de la cantidad de sucesos que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Y quien derrotó a Gaara? —Preguntó Noa curiosa ya que derrotar a una bestia con cola no lo hace cualquier persona.

Al escuchar su duda, Hinata se quedó unos segundos callada y se puso como un tomate.

—Eh, ¿Hinata-chan? —Le llamó Noa extrañada pensando si estaba con fiebre.

—Fu..fue Naruto-kun quien ganó a Gaara. —Le respondió tímidamente.

—¿Naruto? —Noa se quedó pensativa. De repente recordó la escena del pabellón. En ese momento estaba demasiado atenta en Neji que no se fijó mucho en quien le había derrotado y, ahora en recordarlo, era sorprendente ya que Naruto tenía la fama de ser de uno de los peores.

—Pues sí que ha mejorado mucho, ¿no? —Comentó Noa.

—S..sí, él es mi modelo a seguir. —Dijo Hinata suavemente sonrojada.

Siguieron hablando hasta que

—¡Sal de mi floristería Frente de Marquesina! —Grito alguien cerca de allí.

—¡Pues tampoco quiero estar aquí por mucho rato, Ino-cerda!

Al acercarse vieron salir una joven con el pelo rosa enfadada que iba de cabeza hacia la dirección contraria a donde estaban ellas y antes de que Hinata la pudiera parar para saludarla ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. Seguidamente salió otra joven rubia con coletas con una maceta en la mano para dejarlo en la estantería.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Hinata! ¿Vienes por los tulipanes que encargaste el otro día? —Dijo la joven a ver a Hinata y, al fijarse que no estaba sola, se curioseó por Noa.

—E-ella es Noa-san, era de la otra clase en la Academia Ninja y también le gusta el arte de secar las flores. —Presentó Hinata.

—¡Ah, con razón no te conocía! Soy Ino Yamanaka y si buscas flores para secar, aquí encontrarás las mejores. —Dijo Ino a la vez haciendo publicidad de su tienda.

—Un placer. —Contestó Noa un poco incomoda. Todavía no se había acostumbrado expresarse ante gente desconocida.

—Ino-chan, ¿qué ha pasado entre Sakura-chan y tú? —preguntó Hinata un poco preocupada ya que desde lejos ya se oía los gritos.

—Pues nada, cómo siempre—dijo Ino sin darle importancia—. Es nuestra forma de relacionarnos. Si algún día no nos peleáramos, ahí sí que tienes que empezar a preocuparte. Bueno dejando esto a parte, entrad que os enseños las nuevas especies que trajeron del País Helado.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Varias semanas después por fin el equipo doce volvió a encontrarse en la oficina de Hokage pero la persona que se sentaba detrás del escritorio ya era diferente. Tsunade, la Quita Hokage. Estaba observándole fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra. Al lado suyo estaba su asistente, Shizune con la cerdita Tonton en sus brazos.

—Así que sois el equipo doce, los únicos que no han participado en los exámenes chunnin de los novatos de este año. Interesante —dijo Tsunade.

Los tres no entendían a que venía aquel comentario. Atsushi y Noa se mantuvieron en silencio esperando la siguiere reacción de la Hokage pero Iyomi, como siempre, tuvo que meter la pata con su acostumbrada impaciencia:

—¡No es que seamos somos malos! Solo… solo no estábamos preparados, además, mirando los resultados, sólo uno ha aprobado este año. ¡Así que era igual si participáramos o no! —Dijo Iyomi. No le gusta que la tomasen por cobarde, especialmente si es una persona que no conoce.

—¡Iyomi! —grito, cojiendo suavemente Atsushi de la ropa de Iyomi como señal de que se callara.

Un segundo después, el pincel que que Tsunade sujetaba se partió con un chasquido que silenció la habitación. Todos le miraron con cara de susto, incluso Shizune. ¡Se había enfadado!

—Perdonen, llego tarde. —La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Fuka que venía corriendo del hospital.

—¿Eres Fuka Shimai, su profesora? —preguntó Tsunade alzando una ceja como signo de su disgusto.

—Profesor. Soy hombre—dijo Fuka con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Hombre?! —Exclamó Tsunade sorprendida— ¡¿Y qué haces teniendo esa cara y un nombre de chica?!

—No lo he elejido yo, Tsunade-sama. —Le respondió Fuka sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

—¡Bueno, lo que sea! —De la sorpresa que había llevado en descubrir Fuka era hombre se le había pasado el enfado—. Aquí tenéis la siguiente misión, encontrar el perro perdido de la señora Fufu, la dueña de la joyería. ¡Ya podéis iros!

—¡Sí! —asintió el Equipo Doce.

Cuando Fuka cerró la puerta después de que todos habían salido, Tsunade dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¡Shizune! —gritó la Hokage asustando a su asistente—. ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan…tan….hermoso? —Dijo mientras mordía su pulgar—. Definitivamente tengo que hacer mi siesta de rejuvenecimiento sino hasta los hombres tendrán la piel más bonita que yo.

Al acabar, salió de la oficina rápidamente antes de que su asistente pudiera reacciona.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No busque excusas para escapar que todavía hay mucho trabajo! —gritaba Shizune corriendo detrás de su profesora intentando que vuelva a la oficina.

Por otra parte, el grupo doce se puso en marcha en busca del perro perdido mientras que Fuka iba a la joyería a comunicarle a la señora Fufu.

—No me gusta la nueva Hokage—dijo Iyomi mientras buscaba entre los arbustos.

—Para de quejarte y céntrate en la misión—le respondió Atsushi.

—¡Hum! —Iyomi apartó la cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras maldecía a Atsushi en voz baja.

Cuando Noa intentaba calmarles, un ladrido que provenía detrás de unos árboles cercanos le interrumpió. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allá. Definitivamente era el perro de la señora Fufu que se había quedado atrapado una trampa que algún irresponsable había dejado tirado por allí.

Al llevar la mascota de vuelta a la joyería, la dueña les comentó que su profesor ya se había ido, cosa que es muy inusual ya que suele estar hasta que acaban la misión.

—Me pregunto dónde habrá ido sensei—comentó Iyomi al salir de la tienda.

En el mismo instante, en uno de los pasillos del hospital, caminaba Fuka revisando el historial clínico de Lee. Hacía varios días Tsunade hizo el diagnóstico del muchachp y hoy era el día de la operación. Al llegar a la sala del quirófano, vio a Gai sentado en uno de los bancos con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo. Aunque estos días mostro la misma energía de siempre, sabía que estaba muy preocupado por su alumno. Fuka se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado suyo.

—Confía en Tsunade-sama, Gai. —intentó animarle.

Gai se quedó sorprendido de su llegada, no se lo esperaba.

—Fuka…—dijo Gai con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a su alumno.

—¿Quieres un abrazo? —preguntó Fuka.

—¡¿Qué qué?!

Sin más preámbulos, Fuka se acercó y le abrazó.

—Ya está, todo irá bien. —dijo Fuka suavemente.

Aquella escena le era muy familiar a Gai…. Como cuando era niños…. En este instante, Gai le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Fuka. Éste se quedó un momento paralizado ante su reacción. Notó que se humedecía donde reposaba su cabeza y el cuerpo de Gai temblaba. Estaba llorando. Era de las pocas veces que veía tan vulnerable a Gai.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe. Era Shizune que salía y a verles así se quedó inmóvil. Balbuceando preguntaba qué estaban haciendo ellos mientras les señalaba con un dedo sonrojada.

Fuka, tranquilamente, despegó Gai de su hombro. Había llenado su chaleco de mocos. Lanzó una mirada de asco a Gai y se le puso a limpiar la mancha con un pañuelo. Mientras tanto preguntó Shizune cómo ha ido la operación. Ella, por fin salida del susto, les informó que todo ha ido muy bien y que ya podían entrar a verle. Gai, lleno de alegría, entró corriendo mientras que Fuka seguía sentado en el banco.

—¿No entras? —preguntó Shizune.

—No —dijo Fuka con una tenue sonrisa—. Ahora necesitan un tiempo para estar solos.

* * *

Bien, tal y como he dicho anteriormente dentro de un es aproximadamente podréis encontrar un fic nuevo en nuestra cuenta, se nombré será "Un Millón de Copas" y será un fic yaoi con Maito Gai y Shimai Fuka como protagonistas.

Así que si os gusta el yaoi y esta pareja podéis pasaros por aquí ^^

Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido!


	8. Mensaje final

**MENSAJE DE MITSUKI AKAMINE**

Hace casi ya dos meses, tal día de principios de Septiembre Yunayue, a la que aquí se la conocía como Yue dejó este mundo.

Nosotras, Guren y Ayase, estamos intentando reponernos del vacío que representa haber perdido a nuestra mejor amiga y sobrepasar las cosas que siguen en nuestra vida, ya que nunca nada llegará a ser igual. Es por ello que hemos decidido dejar este fic por concluido. aunque no hayamos decidido al cien por cien si cancelamos también los otros fics de Naruto, ya que _El Color de las Mariposas_ como tal tiene un gran impacto en el desarrollo de todo el argumento de lo que nosotros llamamos saga.

Hemos compartido muchas ilusiones y muchas frustraciones con esta cuenta y aunque no nos gustaría abandonar sin intentarlo al menos algún tiempo más para nosotras es muy muy muy complicado por todos los recuerdos.

Solo nos queda agradecer a todos aquellos que dedicaron algo de su tiempo en leer está historia; en disfrutar aunque fuera un poquito de Noa y su pequeña historia de amor con Neji, aunque esta no fuera especialmente larga y no pudiera llegar a su apogeo.

Gracias a todos y ojalá volvamos a vernos,  
Ayase y Guren


End file.
